Not Mine, But Yours
by rizd.o12
Summary: Summary LAST CHAPTER: Sad ending or happy ending? / Cast: Do Kyungsoo (EXO), Lee Serin (OC), Kim Jongin (EXO)
1. Chapter 1 First Meet

**Title: Not Mine, But Yours**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**- Lee Serin (OC)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**And other casts...**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**Summary:**

**Pertemuan yang berawal dari sebuah gantungan ponsel Pororo membuat mereka menjadi sepasang sahabat yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain.**

**Disclaimer:**

**All cast aren't mine, my story is mine**

**This is the first chapter...**

**Happy reading. don forget to leave your comment :)**

* * *

_"EOMMAAAAAA!"_

Seorang _namja_ mungil bermata bulat tampak terjaga dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang terengah dan peluh mengucur dari dahinya setelah berteriak nyaring hingga membuat _yeoja_ yang sudah berumur langsung membuka kasar pintu kamar _namja_ itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, _gwaenchana?_ Kau mimpi buruk?", tanya _yeoja_ itu. Namja mungil yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu tak lantas menjawab. Ia malah langsung menghambur pada pelukan sang _yeoja._

_"_Hikss_..halmeoni..",_ sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir _pink_ Kyungsoo.

_"_Sst_..uljima_ Kyungsoo-ya. Kau merindukan _eomma_ mu?", _yeoja_ yang dipanggil _halmeoni_ itu dengan lembut mengusap punggung Kyungsoo. Menenangkan cucu tunggalnya itu.

"Hikss..aku tak ingin merindukannya, _halmeoni._ Aku bahkan membencinya", Kyungsoo masih terus terisak. _Halmeoni_ nya tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya terus mengelus punggung cucunya itu.

.

.

.

Do Kyungsoo.

_Namja_ bertubuh mungil, bermata bulat bening, bibir penuh berisi, dan kulit putih mulus. Ia tinggal di rumah besar dengan warna emas yang mendominasi ini hanya berdua dengan neneknya. Ya, tentu saja para _maid_ di rumah ini tak masuk hitungan.

Ayahnya meninggal ketika ia masih berada dalam kandungan ibunya. Tepat usia 8 bulan ia berada dalam kandungan ibunya kala itu. Sedangkan ibunya, kini juga sudah tak bersamanya. Bukan karena meninggal, hanya karena meninggalkannya setelah menikah dengan seorang pria mapan yang kaya raya. Kyungsoo ditinggal saat usianya baru 4 bulan. Itulah mengapa Kyungsoo membenci ibunya. Ia ditinggalkan dengan neneknya padahal saat itu kondisi ekonomi mereka sangat buruk. Sang nenek hanya memiliki sebuah toko kue kecil saat itu.

Sekarang? Semuanya berubah. Sebuah toko kecil milik nenek Kyungsoo kini disulap menjadi toko kue raksasa di pusat kota Seoul. Bahkan toko itu sudah memiliki banyak 'anak' yang tersebar di seluruh Korea Selatan. Bahkan ada pula yang menyeberangi lautan dan menepi di China dan Jepang.

DKS _Bakery._ Itulah nama toko kue yang paling terkenal dan digemari di Korea Selatan. DKS sendiri merupakan singkatan dari nama Do Kyung Soo. Toko ini berdiri saat usia Kyungsoo tepat 1 bulan. Dan karena sang nenek sangat menyayangi cucu satu-satunya itu, maka inisial nama Kyungsoo yang dipilih.

Kini, DKS _Bakery_ berusia 15 tahun. Sama dengan usia Kyungsoo.

* * *

_"Halmeoni_ senang kau makan dengan lahap seperti itu", nenek Kyungsoo tampak tersenyum memandang cucunya yang sedang sarapan.

"Aku harus banyak makan, _halmeoni._ Hari ini kan aku sudah jadi siswa _senior high school_", Kyungsoo berkata dengan semangat. Ya, kini _namja_ kecil itu telah menjadi siswa di Seoul _Senior High School_ (SSHS), salah satu sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan.

"Kau harus menjadi siswa yang rajin dan pandai ya. Harus bisa mempertahankan prestasimu dulu", kata nenek Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang seorang siswa teladan di jenjang sekolah yang sebelumnya. Jadi tak heran sang nenek berharap demikian.

* * *

Kyungsoo kini berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang sekolah yang sangat megah. Bangunan bertingkat yang menjulang tinggi itu adalah sekolah barunya.

Dengan semangat, ia melangkah masuk ke sekolah yang dindingnya didominasi oleh warna putih itu. Hari ini ia menjalani MOS hari pertama. Jadi belum ada pelajaran.

Kaki Kyungsoo terhenti di depan sebuah papan berwarna putih yang tergantung kokoh di salah satu tembok. Papan itu adalah denah seluruh ruangan di SSHS.

Kelas 1-3. Kyungsoo menunjuk letak kelas itu dalam papan dengan jari telunjuknya. Sejenak ia berpikir, kemudian segera melangkah untuk menuju kelasnya tersebut.

Baru beberapa langkah..

_Srekk.._

Langkah kakinya seperti menendang sesuatu hingga sesuatu itu terlempar ke depan. Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya untuk melihat sesuatu itu. Perlahan ia mendekat dan mengambil benda yang tak sengaja tertendang kakinya.

"Pororo?", gumam Kyungsoo. Di tangannya kini terdapat sebuah gantungan ponsel berbentuk tokoh kartun penguin biru dengan kacamatanya. Pororo. Tokoh kartun favorit Kyungsoo.

"Milik siapa ini?", tanya Kyungsoo, entah pada siapa.

"Itu milikku!", pertanyaan Kyungsoo terjawab. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada seseorang yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Mata bulatnya menatap seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya ke lutut. Nafasnya tersengal karena ia baru saja berlari. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Gantungan itu milikku. Bisa kau kembalikan padaku?", tanya gadis itu. Kyungsoo masih bingung namun ia segera mengulurkan gantungan itu pada si gadis.

_"Gomawo._ Aku dari tadi berlarian untuk mencari ini!", gadis itu membungkuk kecil dan bicara dengan nada riang.

"Kau sangat menyukai gantungan itu?", tanya Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengangguk antusias. "Aku suka pororo", kata gadis itu. Kyungsoo nampak membulatkan matanya.

_"Jinjja?_ Kau suka pororo? Whoaa..kita sama! Aku juga sangat suka!", Kyungsoo berkata dengan semangat. Gadis itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar.

"Ah! Kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Lee Serin. Aku siswa baru kelas 1-3. Kau siapa?", tanya gadis bernama Serin itu.

"Do Kyungsoo _imnida._ Aku juga siswa baru kelas 1-3! Waaah..benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan!", Kyungsoo bicara dengan gembira.

Setelah itu keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3. Sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya tak pernah berhenti mengobrol. Serin ternyata baru pindah dari Inggris. Ia lahir di Korea, tapi sejak kecil tinggal di Inggris karena perusahaan appa nya berada di sana. Sebelumnya ia sama sekali tak fasih bicara bahasa Korea. Maka dari itu ia mengakui bahwa sebelum masuk sekolah ini, ia mengikuti les privat bahasa Korea selama dua bulan penuh. Tapi tetap saja bahasa Koreanya itu masih berantakan menurut Kyungsoo.

Serin termasuk _yeoja_ yang tinggi karena tinggi badannya mungkin hanya terpaut 5 cm dari Kyungsoo. Atau karena Kyungsoo yang sangat pendek? Entahlah. Yang jelas, keduanya punya kesamaan karena keduanya adalah pecinta pororo.

.

.

.

Hari pertama sekolah berjalan menyenangkan bagi Kyungsoo. Kegiatan MOS berjalan dengan lancar. Kini, ia dan Serin sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah untuk menunggu jemputan.

"Apa rumahmu jauh dari sini?", Kyungsoo membuka obrolan. "Ehm..cukup jauh. Sepertinya tadi pagi butuh waktu 30 menit untuk sampai di sekolah", jawab Serin. "Rumahku cukup dekat dari sini. Kapan-kapan, mainlah ke rumahku. Aku hanya tinggal bersama nenekku. Dan beliau sangat ingin memiliki cucu perempuan", Kyungsoo bicara sambil sedikit terkekeh. _"Jeongmal?_ Aku sangat ingin! Besok kapan-kapan ajak aku ya!", Serin berkata dengan antusias. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mantap.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah BMW mewah berwarna hitam menghampiri keduanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku pulang duluan ya. Semoga jemputanmu cepat datang. Annyeong..", Serin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo dan segera masuk mobil. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lebar dan membalas lambaian tangan Serin.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, sebuah Mercedes Benz berwarna hitam merapat mendekati Kyungsoo. Segera saja namja berambut hitam pekat itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!", suara Kyungsoo menggema di dalam rumah mewah itu. "Eh, dimana _halmeoni?_ Kok tidak ada tanda-tandanya?", Kyungsoo celingukan mencari sosok sang nenek.

"Tuan muda, nyonya besar sekarang sedang di toko. Beliau berpesan agar tuan muda segera berganti baju dan istirahat", seorang _maid_ mendekati Kyungsoo untuk menjawab kebingungan Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin menyusul ke toko saja", kata Kyungsoo.

"Tapi tuan muda sebaiknya ganti baju dulu", kata maid itu lagi. "Baiklah Yejin _ahjumma._ Aku akan ganti baju dulu", kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum hangat. Kemudian kakinya ia langkahnya menapaki tangga menuju lantai dua rumahnya. Menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda tidak ingin istirahat dulu?", supir pribadi Kyungsoo bertanya ketika majikannya itu masuk ke dalam mobil. _"Ani ahjussi._ Aku ingin bertemu _halmeoni_ segera", jawab Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang anak yang ramah dan baik. Kepada siapapun ia selalu sopan. Tak heran jika ia menganggap seluruh maid, tukang kebun, satpam, dan supir yang ada di rumahnya adalah keluarganya sendiri. Ia adalah pribadi ceria yang membuat orang lain merasa senang.

**To be continue..**

**Please leave some comments :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Pororo for you

**Title: Not Mine, But Yours**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**- Lee Serin (OC)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**And other casts...**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**Summary Chapter 2:**

**Serin memberikan gantungan ponsel Pororo yang sama dengan miliknya pada Kyungsoo sebagai simbol persahabatan mereka. Simbol yang sangat manis dan berharga untuk Kyungsoo.**

**Disclaimer:**

**All cast aren't mine, my story is mine**

**THIS IS CHAPTER 2!**

**Previous chapter:**

_"Tuan muda tidak ingin istirahat dulu?", supir pribadi Kyungsoo bertanya ketika majikannya itu masuk ke dalam mobil. "Ani ahjussi. Aku ingin bertemu halmeoni segera", jawab Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang anak yang ramah dan baik. Kepada siapapun ia selalu sopan. Tak heran jika ia menganggap seluruh maid, tukang kebun, satpam, dan supir yang ada di rumahnya adalah keluarganya sendiri. Ia adalah pribadi ceria yang membuat orang lain merasa senang._

**Let's go to the next chapter**

**Happy reading^^**

* * *

**At DKS Bakery**

Suasanya toko kue yang didominasi oleh warna emas itu terlihat ramai. Banyak pembeli yang sedang memilih kue, juga ada yang sedang mengantri di kasir. Hal tersebut memang tak mengherankan karena toko kue itu sangat difavoritkan di Korea.

Kyungsoo yang sampai di tempat tersebut segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang pribadi neneknya yang terletak di lantai dua toko. Tentu saja ia terlebih dahulu menyapa beberapa pelayan yang bekerja disana. Itulah sifat Kyungsoo, selalu ramah pada siapapun.

_"Halmeoni!"_

"Astaga Kyungsoo! Kau ingin membuat nenekmu ini cepat mati?", nenek Kyungsoo memarahi Kyungsoo sambil mengelus dadanya. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan dan langsung duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Neneknya yang sebelumnya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di meja kerjanya segera mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada cerita apa hari ini?", sang nenek seolah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo akan bercerita panjang kali lebar kali tinggi padanya.

"Hari ini menyenangkan! Sekolah baruku sangat keren, _halmeoni!_ Aku suka!", Kyungsoo memekik heboh.

"Aku sudah memiliki banyak teman. Tapi teman yang langsung akrab dan dekat denganku baru ada satu", imbuhnya.

_"Jinjja?_ Kau memang selalu pandai bergaul. Jadi, siapa nama teman yang sudah langsung akrab dan dekat denganmu itu?", tanya nenek Kyungsoo.

"Namanya Lee Serin. Dia baru pindah dari Inggris. Nenek tahu? bahasa Korea nya masih berantakan! Aku selalu menahan tawa jika ia bicara", kata Kyungsoo dilanjutkan dengan tawa kecil sembari membayangkan cara Serin bicara dengan bahasa Korea.

"Jangan begitu Kyungsoo-ya. Kau harus memperlakukan temanmu itu dengan baik", kata nenek sembari membelai rambut Kyungsoo.

_"Arasseo._ Tapi Serin tak pernah marah. Ia suka bercanda. Sama sepertiku. Dan ia juga suka dengan pororo!", lagi-lagi Kyungsoo memekik heboh dan tersenyum sangat lebar. Yang membuat sang nenek juga ikut tersenyum.

"Whoaah_..jeongmal?_ Kapan-kapan ajak temanmu itu ke rumah. _Halmeoni_ ingin sekali punya cucu perempuan. _Halmeoni_ bosan setiap hari hanya bertemu dengan cucu _halmeoni_ yang manja ini", ejek nenek sembari mencubit hidung Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

_"Geurae,_ _halmeoni_ bosan padaku? Ya sudah, aku tukaran saja dengan Serin. Aku akan tinggal dengan _eomma_ nya, dan Serin bisa tinggal dengan _halmeoni",_ balas Kyungsoo. Mengerucutkan bibirnya dan terlihat imut. Ia juga melipat tangannya di depan dada untuk memperkuat kesan ngambeknya.

_"Aigoo..cucu halmeoni_ ini malah terlihat imut ketika ngambek! Oh iya, Serin hanya tinggal dengan _eomma_ nya?", tanya nenek Kyungsoo.

_"Ne, halmeoni. Appa_ Serin meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena serangan jantung", jawab Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia jadi teringat appa nya yang dulu meninggal karena kecelakaan.

"Jangan sedih Kyungsoo-ya. Kau dan Serin bisa berteman baik karena kesamaan kalian. Kalian bisa menghibur satu sama lain", hibur nenek Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya.

* * *

**Beberapa minggu kemudian..**

"Serin-ah!", suara nyaring Kyungsoo menginterupsi kegiatan makan siang Serin di kantin. Ya, sekarang adalah jam istirahat di SSHS.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo-ya? Kau membuatku hampir tersedak!", kata Serin sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kyungsoo mencubit sekilas pipi gembung Serin.

"Kau lihat ini!", pinta Kyungsoo sembari menunjukkan selembar formulir yang dibawanya.

"Formulir _club vocal",_ eja Serin. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk berpikir. "Apa maksudnya ini?", tanyanya kemudian.

"Temani aku masuk ke _club vocal!_ Aku punya dua formulir!", pinta Kyungsoo menunjukkan dua lembar formulirnya. Serin membelalakkan matanya. Ia kaget mendengar permintaan Kyungsoo.

_"Shireo!_ Aku bahkan tak tahu nada. Langkah kakiku saja sumbang! Apa jadinya kalau aku bernyanyi?", tanya Serin lalu menyeruput minuman di tangannya.

"Kita masuk _club_ itu kan untuk berlatih, Serin-ah. _Jebal_ temani aku..", Kyungsoo memohon sambil menangkupkan dua telapak tangannya. Lengkap dengan raut muka yang dibuat sangat memelas.

"Aku tetap tidak mau! Ruang _club_ itu akan hancur jika aku mengeluarkan suara. Kau sendiri saja yang ikut. Suaramu kan bagus. Kau pintar bernyanyi. Aku tahu itu", sergah Serin. Kyungsoo menunjukkan _puppy eyes _andalannya yang biasanya membuat Serin luluh. Tapi kali ini rupanya tak berhasil. Serin justru mengacuhkannya dan segera beranjak dari kursi. Berjalan menuju kelas.

Kyungsoo tetap mengikuti langkah Serin.

"Ayolah Serin-ah. Tidak seru jika hanya aku yang ikut. Aku ingin kau juga ikut!", pinta Kyungsoo. Serin memutar bola matanya mendengar permohonan sahabatnya itu. Lama-lama ia gerah melihat Kyungsoo yang terus merengek manja padanya. Hingga akhirnya ia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo.

_"Arraseo!_ Aku akan menemanimu. Tapi ada satu syarat!", kata Serin dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias walaupun belum tahu syarat yang akan diajukan oleh Serin.

"Belikan aku boneka pororo besar yang kemarin kulihat di mall. _Eomma_ ku tidak mau memberiku uang untuk itu karena boneka pororoku sudah terlalu banyak. Tapi aku belum punya boneka yang sebesar itu", wajah Serin terlihat memelas setelah mengatakannya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

_"Arraseo._ Aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Nanti siang kita ke mall itu, _ne?",_ kata Kyungsoo disertai dengan senyuman yang lembut.

_"Jeongmal?_ Kau tidak bercanda kan? Hwaaa_..gomawo_ Kyungsoo-ya! Kau memang yang terbaik", Serin berteriak heboh dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Tapi itu tak lama. Segera ia sadar dan melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Suasanya canggung sejenak hadir sebelum Kyungsoo membuka suara.

"Beritahu supirmu supaya tak usah menjemputmu. Kita pergi dengan supirku. Nanti kuantar pulang", kata Kyungsoo yang dibalas dengan anggukan penuh semangat dan senyum yang lebar oleh sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Di sebuah toko boneka yang berada di dalam mall besar.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Serin yang sedang memeluk boneka pororo idamannya.

"Kau hanya ingin memeluknya atau ingin membawanya pulang? Sudah 20 menit kau memeluk boneka itu", kata Kyungsoo malas. Serin hanya nyengir mendengarnya. Ia lalu menyerahkan boneka pororo raksasa dengan tinggi yang hampir menyamai tinggi badannya itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Cepat bayar itu ke kasir", dengan seenak jidat Serin memerintahkan Kyungsoo. "Aku ke toilet dulu", imbuhnya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyungsoo. Serin sudah berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

Kyungsoo PoV

Aissh..kemana anak itu? Apa dia terkunci di toilet? Atau barangkali ia diculik om om hidung belang? Dia sangat polos. Bisa saja ia diculik. Oh astaga! Kenapa aku berpikir negatif begini?

"Kyungsoo-ya!", kudengar teriakan cempreng yang sangat familiar di gendang telingaku.

"Ya! Lee Serin! Kemana saja kau? Kukira kau diculik om om hidung belang yang akan menjualmu!", kataku asal. Kulihat sahabatku itu hanya bisa nyengir kuda dengan tampang _innocent _nya.

_"Mianhae_ Kyungsoo-ya. Tadi aku mencari ini", katanya sembari menarik tanganku lalu membuka telapak tanganku dan meletakkan sesuatu di telapakku itu. Mataku membulat melihat apa yang ada disitu.

"Kau masih ingat benda itu?", tanyanya.

_"Ne,_ bukankah ini milikmu? Kenapa kau berikan padaku?", tanyaku penasaran. Ia tak menjawab. Ia justru mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya dan menunjukkannya di depan wajahku.

"Ini milikku. Yang ada di tanganmu itu milikmu", wajahku kembali terbengong mendengar ucapannya. Ya, Serin memberiku gantungan ponsel pororo yang sama persis dengan miliknya. Bahkan kukira itu miliknya yang dulu kutemukan.

"Aku dulu membeli milikku ini di mall ini. Di salah satu toko aksesoris. Tadi aku lari kesana, tapi ternyata tidak ada. Jadi aku lari lagi ke toko aksesoris di lantai 4. Akhirnya ketemu", katanya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosanya, juga ditambah dengan senyuman tulusnya. Aku tercengang. Ia lari dari lantai 2 ini ke lantai 4 hanya untuk membelikanku sebuah gantungan ponsel?

"Aku tahu ini tak sama mahalnya dengan boneka yang kau belikan ini, tapi ini sebagai tanda persahabatan kita. Sebagai tanda segala persamaan kita yang menutupi dan mengalahkan perbedaan kita. Ini berharga, Kyungsoo-ya", katanya sembari tersenyum manis. Ya, ini memang berharga. Sebuah simbol persahabatan. Simbol segala persamaan yang ada di antara kami. Persamaan yang pada akhirnya mengalahkan perbedaan dan membuat kami menjadi sepasang sahabat. Aku tersenyum membalas perkataan Serin. _"Gomawo,_ Serin-ah", balasku dengan senyum tulus. Ia mengangguk.

Kyungsoo PoV end

Author PoV

Kyungsoo dan Serin kini tengah berada di mobil Kyungsoo untuk mengantar Serin pulang.

"Di depan itu belok kanan, _ahjussi",_ Serin mengarahkan Sohwan _ahjussi,_ supir pribadi Kyungsoo. _"Ne,_ nona", balas Sohwan _ahjussi._

Kini mobil hitam Kyungsoo berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang didominasi oleh warna putih bersih.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin masuk dulu? Kau bisa membawakan bonekaku kalau kau masuk", tawar Serin dengan nada jahil yang menggoda. Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya.

_"Mianhae_ Serin-ah. Ini sudah sore. Aku harus pulang. Dan untuk bonekamu, kulihat satpam rumahmu sudah siap untuk membawakan bonekamu. Jadi biar ia saja ya yang membawakannya? Biar ia ada kerjaan", rayu Kyungsoo sembari terkekeh lagi. Serin hanya mengangguk lemah.

_"Jeongmal gomawo,_ Kyungsoo-ah. Kau sangat baik", puji Serin. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Serin segera membuka pintu mobil yang di depannya sudah berdiri satpam rumahnya untuk membantu Serin membawa boneka pororo raksasanya. Serin melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Kyungsoo yang mulai bergerak menjauh.

Setelah mobil hitam Kyungsoo tak lagi tampak di bola mata indahnya, ia segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Serin-ah! Darimana saja kau, _chagi?_ Kenapa baru pulang. Dan- _omo!_ Kenapa ada boneka raksasa itu?", tanya seorang yeoja cantik yang merupakan eomma Serin. Ia kaget melihat boneka pororo besar sedang duduk di sofa rumahnya.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang akan pulang terlambat? _Eomma_ tumben sekali jam segini sudah pulang?", Serin justru bertanya balik. Nadanya terdengar sinis. Mungkin karena eomma nya yang setiap hari sibuk bekerja hingga jarang ada waktu untuknya.

"Iya. _Eomma_ hari ini sedikit tidak enak badan, jadi _eomma_ pulang. Kau belum jawab pertanyaan _eomma._ Kenapa ada boneka itu? Bukankah _eomma_ tidak memberimu uang untuk membelinya? Lagipula kau sudah besar. Sudah terlalu banyak koleksi bonekamu", _Eomma_ Serin bertanya lalu dilanjutkan dengan mengemukakan argumennya.

"Temanku yang membelikannya", jawab Serin singkat.

"Teman? Benar hanya teman? Bukan _namjachingu_ barumu?", tanya eomma Serin penuh selidik dan sedikit menggoda putri tunggalnya. Serin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Kenapa _eomma_ bertanya seperti itu? Aku bahkan belum pernah punya _namjachingu!_ Dan aku tahu _eomma_ tak mungkin punya waktu untuk peduli pada urusan pribadiku!", jawab Serin kesal.

"Tapi temanmu baik sekali mau membelikanmu boneka ini. Ini pasti sangat mahal kan?", lagi-lagi eomma Serin menginterogasi gadis remaja itu.

"Sudahlah _eomma._ Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat", Serin mulai mengangkat bonekanya dan membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan sang eomma yang menatapnya sendu.

**Kyungsoo side**

Kyungsoo PoV

Gantungan pororo ini terlihat manis. Dan entah mengapa aku merasa ini sangat berharga. Aku jadi ingat senyum manis Serin tadi.

_Aigoo.._apa yang aku pikirkan barusan?

_Tok tok tok_

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau sudah tidur?", kudengar suara _halmeoni_ dari luar kamar.

"Belum _halmeoni._ Masuk saja", balasku.

_Cklek_

"Kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah pukul 10 malam", _halmeoni_ mendekat ke ranjangku lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Lihat _halmeoni!_ Serin memberikanku ini!", kataku sembari menunjukkan ponselku yang sudah dihiasi dengan manis oleh gantungan pororo pemberian Serin.

"Hwaa_..neomu kyeopta!", halmeoni_ tersenyum bahagia melihatnya.

"Serin juga punya satu yang seperti ini. Katanya, ini simbol persahabatan kami", kataku.

"Simbol persahabatan? _Halmeoni_ jadi semakin penasaran dengan sahabatmu itu. Kapan kau akan mengajaknya kesini?", tanya _halmeoni_ antusias.

"Aku belum tahu _halmeoni._ Biasanya pulang sekolah ia langsung dijemput", jawabku.

_"Arraseo._ Mungkin harus menunggu waktu yang tepat. Sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur. Besok cucu _halmeoni_ yang tampan ini harus sekolah kan?", tanya _halmeoni_ sembari memakaikanku selimut, lalu mencium keningku dengan sayang. Aku tersenyum karena mendengar _halmeoni_ menyebutku tampan. Aku sangat menyayangi _halmeoni_ ku karena memang hanya ia yang aku miliki di dunia ini.

_"Jaljayo_ ch_a_giya", kata _halmeoni._

_"Jaljayo halmeoni"_

**TBC**

**Maaf chapter ini sengaja pendek biar tema nya jadi satu. Bakal fast update kok. Super fast :)**

* * *

**Makasih buat yang udah ninggalin komentar.**

**Review again please^^**


	3. Chapter 3 I'm mad!

**Title: Not Mine, But Yours**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**- Lee Serin (OC)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**And other casts...**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**Summary Chapter 3:**

**Serin bertemu dengan namja tampan dan membuatnya terpesona. Kyungsoo merasa tak nyaman karena Serin bahkan melupakan bekal makan siang yang ia buatkan**

**Disclaimer:**

**All cast aren't mine, my story is mine**

**THIS IS CHAPTER 3!**

**Previous chapter:**

_"Arraseo. Mungkin harus menunggu waktu yang tepat. Sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur. Besok cucu halmeoni yang tampan ini harus sekolah kan?", tanya halmeoni sembari memakaikanku selimut, lalu mencium keningku dengan sayang. Aku tersenyum karena mendengar halmeoni menyebutku tampan. Aku sangat menyayangi halmeoni ku karena memang hanya ia yang aku miliki di dunia ini._

_"Jaljayo chagiya", kata halmeoni._

_"Jaljayo halmeoni"_

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

_**2 months later**_

"Serin-ah! Ini bekal untukmu!", Kyungsoo menyodorkan sekotak bekal makan siang untuk Serin. Sudah satu bulan Kyungsoo selalu membawakan Serin bekal makan siang. Tepatnya setelah Serin tahu Kyungsoo pintar memasak. Saat itu Serin merengek pada Kyungsoo agar setiap hari dibuatkan bekal untuk Kyungsoo. Bekal yang menunya sama dengan bekal Kyungsoo sendiri tentunya.

"Aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku harus meminjam buku untuk pelajaran fisika setelah istirahat ini", kata Serin.

"Nanti pakai bukuku dulu saja. Atau nanti setelah makan aku temani kau mencari bukunya. Aku tak yakin kau bisa menemukan buku fisika itu. Kau baru sekali masuk perpustakaan kan selama bersekolah disini?", tanya Kyungsoo meremehkan. Ini adalah perbedaan Serin dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat rajin membaca dan belajar, juga sangat rajin ke perpustakaan. Sedangkan Serin sebaliknya. Makanya Kyungsoo berani meremehkan seperti itu.

"Ya! Kau ini jahat sekali! Aku akan menemukan buku itu! Bekal ini letakkan saja di mejaku. Nanti aku makan setelah dari perpustakaan. Kau akan tetap di kelas atau di tempat biasa kita makan?", tanya Serin. Biasanya mereka makan bekal mereka di atap sekolah.

"Kalau begitu, aku hari ini makan di kelas saja. Aku akan menunggumu kembali. Jadi cepatlah", kata Kyungsoo. Serin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Setelahnya Serin berjalan ke luar kelas menuju perpustakaan.

.

.

.

_**Di perpustakaan**_

Serin PoV

Kyungsoo benar. Aku baru sekali masuk perpustakaan. Dan ini menjadi kali kedua aku disini.

Dimana letak buku fisika ya? Dari tadi aku tak menemukan tulisan fisika di rak-rak buku yang ada.

Ah! Ini dia rak buku fisikanya! Tapi mana buku fisika yang dimaksudkan Kim _saem_ ya?

Ah! Sepertinya yang di atas itu!

_Omo.._ kenapa di tempat setinggi itu? Aku sudah berusaha mengambilnya dengan berjinjit dan melompat-lompat kecil tapi tetap tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Padahal aku kira aku ini tinggi. Tapi ternyata hanya gara-gara aku selalu dekat dengan namja pendek macam Kyungsoo makanya aku terlihat tinggi. Aku menunduk meratapi nasib.

"Ini buku yang ingin kau ambil?"

Suara siapa itu? Langsung kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara.

_Oh my God! He's so handsome!_

"Hai..kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara berat dan lambaian tangan di depan wajahku menyadarkanku dari lamunan gilaku.

"_N-ne_, ini buku yang aku cari. _Gomawo",_ kataku sambil mengambil buku di tangan _namja_ itu.

_"Cheonma._ Ehm..bukankah kau Lee Serin kelas 1-3?", tanyanya. Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Sepertinya aku tidak populer disini. Tapi kenapa ia mengenalku?

_"Ne,_ _naneun_ Lee Serin kelas 1-3. Kenapa kau tahu siapa aku? Dan kau sendiri siapa? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu", kataku.

"Kim Jongin _imnida._ Aku kelas 1-6. Kelas kita lumayan jauh. Mungkin karena itu kita jadi jarang bertemu. Dan aku tahu siapa dirimu karena temanku", jawabnya.

"Temanmu? _Nugu?",_ tanyaku penasaran.

"Byun Baekhyun. Kau kenal dia? Dia anak _club vocal_ sepertimu. Waktu itu aku dan dia sedang makan di kantin dan melihatmu. Dia seenaknya menunjuk-nunjuk dirimu dan berkata bahwa kau sering mengacaukan ruang _vocal_ karena suaramu"

_BLUSH_

Aku yakin mukaku memerah sempurna sekarang. Malu? Tentu saja aku malu! Aku disebut mengacaukan ruang _vocal? Aigoo.._ itu sudah kuduga sejak awal. Dan aku memang merasakannya dari dulu.

Tapi _namja_ ini frontal sekali! Tak peduli perasaanku, seenaknya bicara jujur begitu. Memalukan!

"Serin-ssi, _gwaenchana?"_

Pertanyaan _namja_ itu mengakhiri acaraku untuk merutuki diri sendiri.

_"Nan gwaenchana",_ jawabku lemas.

"Itu tadi perkataan temanku. Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu. Sungguh", ia berusaha meyakinkanku. Aku masih tetap diam.

"Serin-ssi, lebih baik kau ikut aku sekarang. Aku tahu cara yang baik untuk meluapkan emosimu", ajaknya. Aku hanya memandangnya sejenak dan mengangguk. Segera aku membawa buku fisikaku ke tempat peminjaman, lalu keluar perpustakaan mengikuti langkah Jongin.

Serin PoV end

Author PoV

Serin terlihat berhenti di depan pintu masuk sebuah ruangan yang terbuka karena baru saja dimasuki oleh namja bernama Jongin.

"Kenapa berhenti?", tanya Jongin heran.

"Kau yakin mengajakku ke ruang _dance?_ Kau ingin aku mengacaukan tempat ini juga?", tanya Serin yang membuat Jongin terkekeh.

_"Anniya._ Tadi kan aku sudah bilang, kau bisa meluapkan emosimu disini. Ayo masuk", ajak Jongin sembari menarik lembut lengan Serin.

Namja berkulit agak gelap tersebut lalu berjalan menuju pinggir ruangan meletakkan iPhone nya disana setelah memutar sebuah lagu.

_Girl, I can't explain what I feel_

_Ou Oh Yeah  
My baby, baby, baby, baby  
Yeah~Yeah_

_Haruga machi ilbunchorom neukkyojige mandeulji  
Nomanisseumyon yonghwasoge juingong_

_Nol borodallyoganeun eksyonsinirado jjigeulgot chorom  
Nan machi yongungi dwen gotchorom_

Sebuah lagu mengalun indah. Lagu What Is Love milik EXO-K yang familiar di telinga Serin.

Perlahan Jongin mulai menggerakkan badannya sesuai irama lagu. Meliukkan tubuhnya dengan lembut dan sempurna. Mengekspresikan emosinya lewat gerakan indah. Lewat sebuah _dance _yang menakjubkan.

Melihat Serin yang tak bergeming di tempatnya, Jongin melangkah mendekati iPhone nya dan mengganti lagunya.

_Seulpeohaji ma No No No honjaga anya No No No_

_Eonjenanana naege hangsang bichi dwae jun geudae_

_Nae soneul jabayo ije jigeum dagawa gidae_

_Eonjena himi dwae julge_

_Naega himi deul ddae naege dagaon geudae  
Salmyeosi naegero wa ib matchwo jun geudae  
Machi mabeobcheoreom nal gamssajun  
Jeongmal ireon gibun cheoeumiya_

Gakkeumsikeun geudaedo himdeungayo  
Geureohge honja seulpeohamyeon eotteokhae  
Hanadulssik buli kkeojyeoganeun gonggan soke  
Naega neol bichwojulge oh

Seulpeohaji ma No no no honjaga anya No no no  
Eonjenanana naege hangsang bichi dwae jun geudae  
Nae soneul jabayo ije jigeum dagawa gidae  
Eonjena himi dwae julge

Kkumi manhdeon geudaen neomu ddeollideon geudaee  
Sumanheun siryeon soke gijeokeul baratgo  
Galsurok buleooneun barame heundeullineun moseub cheoeumiya

Oraetdongan manhido chamatnayo  
Amu mal anhgo gogae ddeolgumyeon eotteokhae  
Hanadulssik gyeoteul ddeonaganeun sesang soke  
Naega neol bichwo julge

Seulpeohaji ma No no no honjaga anya No no no  
Eonjenanana naege hangsang bichi dwae jun geudae  
Nae soneul jabayo ije jigeum dagawa gidae  
Eonjena himi dwae julge

Gajang naege himi dwae jueotdeon  
Nareul eonjena mideojudeon geudae  
Dadeul geumanhae rago malhal ddae  
Majimak niga barabol sarang  
Ijen naega dwae julge  
Oh~

Lagu milik girlband A-Pink mengalun merdu dan terdengar energik. Jongin mendekati Serin dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Mengajak Serin menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama lagu.

Awalnya Serin ragu. Sangat ragu bahkan. Tapi melihat Jongin yang begitu lepas saat bergerak, ia akhirnya bergerak. Walaupun kaku pada awalnya, namun perlahan Serin menikmati gerakan _random _nya. Ia bahkan tertawa lepas bersama Jongin menyadari bahwa gerakannya sangat kacau setelah melihat gerakan mereka di cermin-cermin yang mengelilingi ruang dance. Tapi kali ini, kekacauan ini menyenangkan menurut Serin.

_Teeet Teeet Teeet_

Bel berbunyi tiga kali menandakan waktu istirahat telah habis. Menandakan pula kesenangan Serin berakhir. Dengan berat hati ia dan Jongin berpisah di depan ruang _dance_ yang ternyata tidak terlalu kacau karena ulahnya.

_"Gomawo_ Jongin-ssi. Aku bisa tertawa lepas karenamu", kata Serin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana jika tidak usah terlalu formal seperti itu, Serin-ah?", balas Jongin. Serin tersenyum lagi.

_"Arraseo,_ Jongin-ah. Kuharap kita bisa berteman dan bisa menggila bersama lagi", kata Serin.

Setelah itu, keduanya sempat saling bertukar nomor ponsel, dan dilanjutkan dengan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

_**Di kelas 1-3**_

Serin masuk dengan senyum merekah miliknya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terletak di samping Kyungsoo karena mereka berdua duduk satu meja.

Ia terlalu asyik tersenyum sampai tak menyadari aura hitam dari sahabatnya.

"Serin-ah..", sebuah panggilan menginterupsi Serin dan kegiatan senyum-senyum anehnya. Ia membalikkan badannya ke belakang dan bertemu pandang dengan Luhan yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"Ada apa Lu?", tanya Serin. Luhan mencondongkan badannya ke arah Serin dan berbisik.

"Kau dari mana saja? Kyungsoo dari tadi menunggumu. Apa kau tak lihat aura kegelapan yang saat ini terpancar dari dirinya?", tanya Luhan dengan suara sangat pelan. Setelah itu ia posisikan badannya kembali duduk ke tempat semula.

Serin memandangi Kyungsoo yang terus terdiam.

"Kyungsoo-ya, _gwaenchana?",_ tanya Serin polos.

Tak ada respon. Kyungsoo tetap diam dan Serin tetap memandanginya.

Sampai pada saat Kris, ketua kelas, mengumumkan bahwa Kim _saem_ berhalangan hadir, keduanya tetap dalam posisi sama.

Serin akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap benda berwarna biru muda di lacinya. Ia teringat sesuatu.

"_Oh my God_! _I'm so sorry_ Kyungsoo-ah! Aku benar-benar lupa! Apa kau sudah makan bekalmu?", tanya Serin.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menoleh pada Serin.

"Darimana saja kau?", Kyungsoo bertanya dengan dingin.

"A-aku dari perpustakaan", jawab Serin agak gugup.

"Kau berharap aku percaya pada kata-katamu?", tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang cukup mengintimidasi.

"_Arra arra_. Aku memang tidak hanya ke perpustakaan. Aku pergi ke ruang _dance_ dengan temanku", jawab Serin.

"Teman? Siapa temanmu?", tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Kim Jongin. Kelas 1-6", jawab Serin singkat.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut.

Kim Jongin. Siapa yang tak kenal dia? Ya, kecuali Lee Serin tentunya. Entah kenapa gadis itu bisa tidak tahu namja se-populer Jongin.

Sejak di _junior high school_, Jongin selalu berprestasi di bidang _dance. _Saat di _senior high school_ pun prestasinya terus berlanjut. Bahkan baru beberapa bulan di sekolah ini, ia sudah memperoleh beberapa penghargaan di bidang _dance. _Selain bakatnya itu, sebut saja Jongin memang diberi anugerah yang besar karena ia juga memiliki paras tampan dan _body_ atletis. Dengan kulitnya yang kecoklatan, dia justru terlihat semakin _sexy._

"Sejak kapan kau berteman dengannya?", tanya Kyungsoo pada Serin yang kini tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Lee Serin!", bentak Kyungsoo karena tak mendapat respon dari Serin.

"_N-ne_? Ah! Aku berteman dengannya sejak tadi di depan ruang _dance_, Kyungsoo-ya", jawab Serin riang. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Melihat hal itu, segera Serin menyimpan ponselnya ke laci meja dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"_M-mianhae_, Kyung-ah! _Jeongmal mianhae_", kata Serin dengan raut penuh penyesalan. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi nanti pulang sekolah datanglah ke rumahku. _Halmeoni_ ingin sekali bertemu denganmu", kata Kyungsoo.

Serin tercekat dibuatnya. Wajahnya sangat bingung sekarang.

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jongin tadi mengirimiku pesan untuk memintaku menemaninya ke toko DVD dan aku menyanggupinya. Tapi Kyungsoo pasti marah kalau aku tidak memenuhi permintaannya. Aigoo..kenapa jadi seperti ini?", _batin Serin.

"Bagaimana, Lee Serin?", pertanyaan Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan membatin yang dilakukan Serin.

"Sebaiknya aku jujur padamu. Tadi Jongin memintaku untuk menemaninya ke toko DVD dan aku menyanggupinya. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Aku terlanjur berjanji", jawab Serin sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Terlihat jelas pancaran kesedihan menaungi wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"Pergilah. Aku tak memaksamu untuk datang ke rumahku jika kau tidak mau", kata Kyungsoo. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Serin. Malas menatap wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Bukannya aku tid-"

"Pergilah! Aku tak peduli!", Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Serin dengan sebuah bentakan. Serin semakin tertunduk di buatnya.

* * *

_**Keesokan harinya**_

Serin PoV

Loh? Kenapa mejaku masih kosong? Biasanya Kyungsoo sudah datang jam segini. Kemana dia? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Rasanya dadaku sesak dan badanku menjadi lemas tiba-tiba. Ada apa ini? Bukankah tadi aku sehat-sehat saja?

"Kau kenapa, Serin-ah? Kau terlihat pucat?", tanya Kris cemas melihatku tiba-tiba pucat dan lemas.

"_G-gwaencaha_ Kris. Tapi, apa kau tahu dimana Kyungsoo? Biasanya ia sudah datang", tanyaku menutupi rasa lemasku.

"Kau tidak tahu dimana Kyungsoo? Bukankah kau sahabatnya? Mana mungkin kau tidak tahu bahwa ia sakit?"

_DEG_

Rasanya tubuhku semakin lemas. Apa ini gara-gara rasa bersalahku? Apa Kyungsoo sakit karena marah padaku? Tapi mana mungkin seperti itu? Aku mulai berlebihan kurasa!

Serin PoV end

.

.

.

Author PoV

_Teeet Teeet Teeet_

Tiga kali bel panjang menggema di seluruh gedung SSHS. Terlihat gadis mungil bermata cukup lebar dengan lesu membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Serin-ah, apa kau ingin menjenguk Kyungsoo hari ini?", gadis mungil tersebut -Serin- hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lesu pada namja imut yang duduk di belakangnya, Luhan.

"Aku ingin ikut, tapi sayangnya aku ada jadwal di _club_ sepak bola hari ini. Jadi, sampaikan salamku untuk Kyungsoo, _ne?_ Ah! Dan ini alamat Kyungsoo", _namja_ bermata indah itu berkata sembari menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Serin yang berisikan alamat rumah Kyungsoo. Serin menerima kertas tersebut.

_"Gomawo_ Luhan-ah. Aku memang membutuhkan alamat ini. Aku pergi dulu, _ne? Annyeong_ Luhan-ah", kata Serin yang diikuti lambaian tangan kecil ke arah namja yang cukup dekat dengan Kyungsoo itu.

.

.

.

.

_Ting Tong Ting Tong_

Suara bel terdengar di sebuah rumah mewah. Ya, rumah tempat tinggal Kyungsoo. Terlihat seorang _maid_ berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu.

_"Annyeong hasimnikka._ Lee Serin _imnida._ Aku teman Kyungsoo dan ingin menjenguk Kyungsoo", _yeoja_ yang berdiri di depan pintu berwarna emas itu bersikap ramah pada _maid_ rumah Kyungsoo.

"Ah, tuan muda Kyungsoo sedang istirahat di kamarnya. Dan ia-"

_"Nuguseyo?",_ belum selesai maid itu bicara, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Nyonya besar, ini teman tuan muda Kyungsoo. Namanya Lee Serin. Ia ingin menjenguk tuan muda, tapi nyonya besar bilang bahwa tidak boleh diganggu", jelas _maid_ itu panjang lebar. Nenek Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Kembalilah ke dalam. Biar aku yang menemani teman Kyungsoo ini", kata nenek Kyungsoo. _Maid_ itu membungkuk dan pergi ke dalam rumah.

"Masuklah. Kita duduk dulu sebentar", pinta nenek Kyungsoo pada Serin. Serin mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah nenek Kyungsoo duduk di sebuah sofa di ruang tamu.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Lee Serin?", tanya nenek Kyungsoo lembut. _"Nde,_ Lee Serin _imnida",_ jawab Serin. "Panggil aku _halmeoni_ saja, _ne?_ Semua teman Kyungsoo sudah kuanggap sebagai cucuku sendiri", pinta nenek Kyungsoo. "Baiklah _halmeoni",_ balas Serin.

"Kyungsoo sekarang sedang demam. Semalam ia pulang larut. Sepertinya jam 9 malam ia baru pulang. Padahal tubuhnya itu sangat rentan dengan angin malam. Dan lagi, ia berjalan kaki pulang ke rumah. Dari siang supir pribadinya tidak menemukan Kyungsoo saat menjemputnya di sekolah. Sudah dicari-cari pun Kyungsoo tidak ditemukan. Baru saat jam 9 itu Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah. Saat aku bertanya padanya, ia tak menjawab. Dan tadi pagi saat aku ke kamarnya, ia demam tinggi sampai sekarang", jelas nenek Kyungsoo. Serin terkejut mendengarnya.

_'Jadi kemarin Kyungsoo tidak langsung pulang? Apa itu karena dia kesal padaku?', _batin Serin. Ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

"Kau boleh menjenguknya. Ia ada di kamarnya di lantai dua. Dan bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu?", tanya nenek Kyungsoo. Serin mengangguk.

"Tolong jaga Kyungsoo sampai _halmeoni_ pulang, _ne? Halmeoni_ harus ke toko. Nanti jam 5 sore _halmeoni_ akan kembali", pinta nenek Kyungsoo.

_"Nde halmeoni._ Saya akan menjaga Kyungsoo sampai _halmeoni_ pulang", jawab Serin.

Nenek Kyungsoo tersenyum lega. _Yeoja_ itu kemudian mengelus dengan lembut rambut Serin.

_"Gomawo,_ Serin-ah"

.

.

.

_Tok Tok Tok_

_"Nugu?",_ tanya Kyungsoo dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ini aku, Serin", jawab Serin. Setelahnya, tak ada suara dari dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Serin langsung membuka pintu yang tak dikunci itu.

_Cklek_

_Yeoja_ berkulit putih itu melangkah mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo yang ada di kamar yang besar dan mewah ini.

"Apa kau masih demam?", tanya Serin.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo malah memejamkan matanya.

_"Halmeoni_ mu sedang pergi. Aku akan menjagamu sampai pukul 5 sore nanti", kata Serin.

"Pulanglah. Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian", balas Kyungsoo dengan ketus. Serin terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai terisak kecil. Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan isakan langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Serin. Dan benar, sahabatnya itu menangis.

"Hikss.. _mianhae,_ Kyungsoo-ya. Kau seperti ini pasti karena aku kan?", tanya Serin. Memang benar bahwa Kyungsoo sakit karena Serin.

Kemarin sepulang sekolah, Kyungsoo sengaja menghindari supir pribadi yang menjemputnya dan memilih untuk pergi ke taman kota. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di taman itu hingga larut malam. Tak melakukan apapun. Hanya duduk dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau pasti kesal padaku..hikss..", lanjut Serin setelah permintaan maafnya tak digubris oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi aku masih kesal padamu. Bagaimana bisa kau terlalu asyik dengan teman barumu itu?", kata Kyungsoo. Serin menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang memang tampak kesal. Ia tak berkata apapun. Hanya menatap wajah itu.

Sampai sore menjelang, keduanya masih dalam aura canggung. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo masih saja kesal meskipun Serin sudah meminta maaf padanya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Fast update kan?^^**

**Review, please :)**


	4. Chapter 4 My Real Name?

**Title: Not Mine, But Yours**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**- Lee Serin (OC)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**And other casts...**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**Summary Chapter 4:**

**Serin lagi-lagi membuat kesalahan yang membuat Kyungsoo marah. Serin juga mengetahui fakta mengejutkan tentang dirinya dari sang ibu**

**Disclaimer:**

**All cast aren't mine, my story is mine**

**THIS IS CHAPTER 4!**

**Previous chapter:**

_"Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi aku masih kesal padamu. Bagaimana bisa kau terlalu asyik dengan teman barumu itu?", kata Kyungsoo. Serin menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang memang tampak kesal. Ia tak berkata apapun. Hanya menatap wajah itu._

_Sampai sore menjelang, keduanya masih dalam aura canggung. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo masih saja kesal meskipun Serin sudah meminta maaf padanya._

**Happy reading**

* * *

"Baiklah semuanya. Hari ini istirahat kalian lebih awal ya? Saya harus pergi ke Busan untuk menghadiri rapat guru-guru disana", kata Choi songsaenim pada siswa-siswa kelas 1-3. Semua siswa menjawab dengan riang pertanyaan guru matematika nya tersebut.

"Makanlah di kantin. Aku tidak membawakanmu bekal hari ini", kata Kyungsoo pada Serin. Ia sudah berangkat sekolah hari ini.

"Kita makan bersama saja, _ne?_ Kau kan baru sembuh, harus banyak makan", balas Serin. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai beranjak dari kursinya. Diikuti Serin, keduanya berjalan ke kantin.

.

.

.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak, Kyung-ah! Pipi _chubby_ mu harus terisi lagi!", kata Serin sambil mencubit kecil pipi Kyungsoo.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari pipiku", kata Kyungsoo sembari menjauhkan tangan Serin dan mulai menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya.

_"Annyeong,_ Serin-ah", sebuah suara berat muncul di tengah acara makan Kyungsoo dan Serin. Keduanya menatap sumber suara.

"Jongin-ah! Apa kau mau makan juga?", tanya Serin pada si pemanggil yang ternyata adalah Jongin. _"Ne,_ aku bersama teman-temanku baru akan memesan makanan. Ah! Bukankah kau adalah Do Kyungsoo? Siswa dengan nilai tertinggi saat ujian masuk kan?", pekik Jongin ketika matanya mengarah pada Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berlebihan begitu", balas Kyungsoo dingin.

"Aish! Kenapa ketus begitu sih?", tanya Serin pada Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae Jongin-ah. Kyungsoo baru sembuh dari sakit. Mungkin dia masih malas", kata Serin pada Jongin.

_"Gwaenchana._ Mungkin aku yang memang terlalu heboh. _Mianhae_ Kyungsoo-ssi", kata Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut menyesal. Yang ditatap hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Jadi, kalian berdua berteman?", tanya Jongin yang masih setia berdiri di dekat Kyungsoo dan Serin yang masih makan.

"Tidak. Kami bersahabat", jawab Kyungsoo dengan dingin. "Wah! Pasti menyenangkan sekali persahabatan kalian! Aku jadi iri!", lagi-lagi Jongin memekik heboh.

"HEI KKAMJONG! CEPAT MEMESAN MAKANAN! HARI INI KAN GILIRANMU UNTUK MEMESAN! KAMI SUDAH LAPAR!", sebuah teriakan dari namja pendek bermuka kotak dan bersuara cempreng melengking indah menginterupsi kehebohan Jongin. Jongin menoleh ke sumber suara cempreng itu dan mendapati Chen, Sehun, dan Xiumin yang duduk di meja pojok sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kkamjong? Nama macam apa itu? Hahaha", tawa Serin menambah rasa malu Jongin.

"Jangan tertawa begitu. Huh, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu untuk memesan makanan. Sampai jumpa Serin-ah dan Kyungsoo-ssi", kata Jongin tersenyum ramah dan berlalu meninggalkan sepasang sahabat -Serin dan Kyungsoo-

* * *

"Kali ini jangan kabur dari latihan lagi!", suara merdu Kyungsoo membuat Serin menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya. Ini sudah waktunya pulang sekolah namun setelah itu mereka akan latihan _vocal_. Masih ingat Serin yang dipaksa Kyungsoo untuk masuk _club vocal _kan?

_"Ne ne ne._ Kau cerewet sekali, Dororo!", kata Serin sebal. "Ya! Kau Seroro menyebalkan!", balas Kyungsoo tak terima. Keduanya lalu tertawa keras. Melupakan kecanggungan tempo hari ketika Kyungsoo marah pada Serin.

.

.

Kini sepasang pecinta pororo itu sudah ada di ruang _club vocal._ Berlatih _vocal_ disana.

_Deoneun mangseoriji ma jebal nae simjangeul geodueo ga_

_Geurae nalkaroulsurok joha dalbit jochado nuneul gameun bam_

_Na anin dareun namjayeotdamyeon huigeuk anui han gujeorieotdoramyeon_

_Neoui geu saranggwa bakkun sangcheo modu taewobeoryeo_

_Baby don't cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon  
Baby don't cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel geoya  
Mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon  
So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni_

Ojik seororeul hyanghaeinneun unmyeongeul jugo bada  
Eotgallil su bakke eomneun geu mankeum deo saranghaesseumeul nan ara  
When you smile, sun shines  
Eoneoran teuren chae mot dameul challan  
On mame pado chyeo  
Buseojyeo naerijanha oh

Baby don't cry tonight pokpungi morachineun bam (u~ haneuri muneojil deut)  
Baby don't cry tonight jogeumeun eoullijanha  
Nunmulboda challanhi bitnaneun I sungan neoreul bonaeya haetdeon  
So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi gieokdoel teni

Eodukeomkeomhan gotongui geuneul wi ibyeorui munteoge naega muchamhi  
Neomeojyeodo geumajeodo neol wihaeseoramyeon gamdanghal teni  
Uh, daesin nareul julge birok nal moreuneun neoege  
Don't cry, tteugeoun nunmulbodan chadichan useumeul boyeojwo baby,

Say no more (baby) no more (don't cry)  
Jebal mangseorijineun marajwo mulgeopumi doel geu challa  
Say no more (baby) no more (don't cry)  
Nunbusin sarameuro nameul su itge charari geu kallo nal taewojwo

Ne nun soge gadeuk cha oreuneun dalbit woo~  
Sori eobsi gotong soge heulleo neomchineun I bam

Baby don't cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon  
Baby don't cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel geoya  
Mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon  
So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni

Ireun haessari noga naerinda  
Neoreul darmeun nunbusimi naerinda  
Gireul irheun nae nuneun ijeya cry cry cry

(Baby Don't Cry - EXO-K)

Alunan lirik indah terdengar di ruang _club vocal._ Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang merupakan duo _vocalist_ terbaik di SSHS baru saja menyanyikan lagu milik boyband EXO-K tersebut.

Setelahnya, suara merdu digantikan dengan riuhnya tepuk tangan dari siswa-siswi lain anggota club _vocal._ Termasuk Serin. Ia tampak bangga dengan sahabatnya.

"Kyung-ah, aku pergi ke toilet dulu ya", bisik Serin pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja kembali ke posisinya di samping Serin.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk kabur kan?", tanya Kyungsoo penuh curiga.

_"Anniyo!_ Aku benar-benar butuh ke toilet sekarang!", kata Serin.

_"Arra arra._ Cepat pergi dan cepat kembali!", suruh Kyungsoo. Serin mengangguk dan segera meluncur ke toilet.

.

.

Serin PoV

Ah leganya! Sudah dari tadi aku menahannya. Tapi si Dororo itu malah semakin menghambat kepergianku tadi.

Eh, ruang _dance?_ Terdengar suara lagu. Siapa yang ada di dalam ya?

Serin PoV end

Author PoV

Kaki Serin berhenti di depan ruang _dance_ karena mendengar lantunan lagu yang diputar. Ia penasaran kemudian dengan sangat pelan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

_She's my baby_

_Sae hayan geu son geuttae yeah_

_Nuga beorin chocolate_

_You're walking into my door_

_Oh yeah_

_She's my lady  
Nunbushin nae ipsure yeah  
Ppajyeobeorin naneun neoye  
I'm runnin' into your heart  
Oh Yeah_

Jomdeo neolnaege boyeojwo, DonÂ't lie  
Soljighae jindamyeon, Gonna be easy  
Dan hanbeondo neukkilsu eobdeon dalkomhan Harmony~  
DonÂ't be too late~

Chinguga~ anya  
Namja igeo shipeo, neo egen  
Eotteon sarami~ anya  
Ojik dan han saram  
Neol jikyeojul

Chinguga~ anya  
Imi cheoum neol  
Bon geu sungan buteo  
Geu nyeo naneun mal~ anya  
Lady! Ojik nan, neomaneul

Teibeul wiro channeun geu nal beorin  
Eoryeobge sseoda beorin  
Geu teulyeo beorin  
Seongjun sarami wae  
Are you ready for love?

Diamond boda do areumdaun  
Humchigo shipeun geon neon dongja  
Geun sogesseo neo ojik  
Neol geonggugeo shipeo

Moreun cheok hajima  
Gogael deureo nareul bwa  
Nae nun pihajima  
Jeoldae pogi mothae neol

Jomdeo gakkai dagawa don't stop  
Na ggamsa animyeon (Everything's alright)  
Yaegikkareul ganjuropi deo deuron neol melody  
Don't be too late~

Chinguga~ anya  
Namja igeo shipeo, neo egen  
Eotteon sarami~ anya  
Ojik dan han saram  
Neol jikyeojul

Chinguga~ anya  
Imi cheoum neol  
Bon geu sungan buteo  
Geu nyeo naneun mal~ anya  
Lady! Ojik nan, neomaneul

Chinguga~ anya  
My~ Lady~  
Geu nyeo naneun mal~ anya  
Lady! Ojik nae, sarangeul

She's my babe  
Saehayan geu son geuttae yeah

(My Lady - EXO-K)

Lagi-lagi lagu milik EXO-K menyusup ke telinga Serin. Namun kali ini bukan suara Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun yang terdengar. Suara ini asli milik member-member boyband tersebut.

Di tengah ruangan itu, Serin melihat seorang namja dengan seragam yang sudah penuh keringat, sedang meliukkan badannya dengan indah mengikuti irama lagu. Saking menghayati gerakannya, namja itu tak menyadari kehadiran Serin yang seolah tersihir karenanya hingga lagu itu selesai dan ia berhenti bergerak.

_Prok prok prok_

Suara tepukan tangan membuat namja itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Senyumnya terkembang melihat Serin yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Segera ia hampiri sosok cantik itu.

"Woaaah.. _daebak_ Jongin-ah! Gerakanmu benar-benar bagus! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?", tanya Serin antusias. Yang ditanya hanya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Hehe, kau bisa saja, Serin-ah. Gerakanku hanya biasa saja kok", ucap Jongin merendah.

"Jangan merendah begitu! Aku tahu kau adalah _dancer _terbaik di SSHS. Dan kurasa sebutan itu memang sangat pantas untukmu", puji Serin.

_"Gomawo._ Eh, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau belum pulang?", pertanyaan Jongin menyadarkan Serin akan sesuatu.

_"Omo!_ Kyungsoo akan membunuhku sekarang! Aku harus pergi Jongin-ah! Sampai jumpa", belum selesai Jongin mencerna perkataan Serin, _yeoja_ manis itu sudah keluar dari ruang _dance. _Serin pasti sedang panik karena lupa bahwa ia harus mengikuti latihan vocal karena ia merupakan anggota 'terpaksa' dari _club vocal_ tersebut.

_"Hosh..mianhae_ aku terlambat..hosh", Serin kesulitan bernafas setelah berlarian menuju ruang _vocal._ Kyungsoo mendelik menatapnya.

"Sudah selesai! Kau benar-benar kabur, hm?", tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan membunuh.

_"M-mianhae._ Aku tidak berniat kabur! Sungguh!", kata Serin takut-takut.

"Lalu tadi itu apa? Kau pergi ke toilet yang ada di rumahmu? Di Inggris?", Kyungsoo kembali bertanya dengan kasar. Serin tak sanggup menjawab. Kyungsoo mulai beranjak meninggalkan Serin dan Serin pun mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Kyungsoo-ya, boleh aku ikut ke rumahmu? Aku ingin bertemu dengan _halmeoni_ mu. _Jebaaaal",_ pinta Serin saat keduanya sudah ada di depan gerbang.

_"Shireo!_ Kau tak usah bertemu _halmeoni!_ Pulang saja sana!", bentak Kyungsoo. Yang dibentak hanya menampilkan raut wajah sedih. Setelahnya, mobil jemputan Kyungsoo datang dan segera membawa _namja_ kecil itu pergi. Mobil jemputan Serin juga datang tak lama setelahnya.

_"Ahjussi,_ bisakah kau mengantarku ke DKS _Bakery?_ Aku ingin menemui seseorang disana", tanya Serin pada supirnya.

"Bisa saja nona. Tapi apa nona sudah minta izin pada nyonya?", tanyanya balik.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan untuk _eomma._ Aku yakin tidak apa-apa", jawab Serin.

"Baiklah nona, saya akan mengantar nona kesana", balas supir Serin.

.

.

.

_**at DKS Bakery**_

Serin PoV

Woaaah! Tempat ini ramai sekali! Bau kue yang sangat enak masuk ke indera penciumanku!

Tapi dimana _halmeoni_ ya? Ah! Aku tanya pada pelayan disini saja!

"Permisi, boleh aku bertanya sebentar?", tanyaku sopan pada salah satu pelayan.

_"Ne,_ silahkan nona", balasnya.

"Dimana _halmeoni_ pemilik toko ini? Saya ingin bertemu dengan beliau", aku mengungkapkan niatku kemari.

"Beliau sedang ada di ruangannya. Tapi maaf, Anda siapa ya?", tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Lee Serin _imnida._ Aku sahabat Do Kyungsoo", kulihat ekspresi pelayan itu cukup kaget ketika mendengar nama Kyungsoo. Mungkin kaget karena aku menyebut nama cucu tunggal bosnya itu.

"Ah! Kalau begitu saya akan mengantar nona menemui nyonya Lee di ruangannya. Mari ikut saya", ajak pelayan itu. Aku mengernyit heran. Kenapa _halmeoni_ memiliki marga Lee? Ah! Mungkin _halmeoni_ itu adalah _eomma_ dari _eomma_ nya Kyungsoo. Jadi marganya beda dengan Kyungsoo.

Aku mengikuti pelayan itu bertemu _halmeoni._

Serin PoV end

Author PoV

_Tok tok tok_

"Masuk"

Cklek

"Permisi nyonya, ada teman dari tuan muda Kyungsoo yang ingin bertemu Anda", kata pelayan itu sopan.

_"Nuguseyo?",_ tanya nenek Kyungsoo.

"Namanya nona Lee Serin", jawab pelayan itu. Nenek Kyungsoo tampak berbinar mendengar nama Serin disebut.

"Suruh ia masuk", perintah nenek Kyungsoo.

Pelayan itu segera mempersilahkan Serin masuk.

_"Annyeonghaseyo halmeoni",_ sapa Serin sopan saat ia masuk ke ruangan nenek Kyungsoo yang cukup mewah itu.

_"Annyeong_ Serin-ah. Kemarilah. Duduk disini", pinta nenek Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya. Menyuruh Serin duduk disana.

Serin menurut. Ia duduk di samping nenek Kyungsoo.

"Kau kemari sendirian? Tidak bersama Kyungsoo?", tanya nenek.

_"Nde,_ saya sendirian kemari. Tadi saya ingin ikut Kyungsoo ke rumah, tapi Kyungsoo tidak mengizinkan, jadi saya kemari saja untuk bertemu _halmeoni",_ jawab Serin.

"Eh? Kyungsoo menolakmu untuk datang ke rumah?", tanya nenek kaget.

"Kyungsoo sedikit kesal karena tadi saya sedikit melakukan kesalahan", jawab Serin diikuti dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Melihat hal itu, nenek Kyungsoo membelai rambut Serin dan mengangkat dagu Serin untuk menatapnya.

"Jangan sedih. Ceritakan pada _halmeoni, ne?",_ pinta nenek Kyungsoo. Serin mengangguk.

"Saya dan Kyungsoo sama-sama mengikuti _club vocal_ di sekolah. Ya, jujur saja saya ikut karena Kyungsoo memaksa saya..", perkataan Serin membuat nenek Kyungsoo tertawa geli.

"Tadi saat mengikuti latihan _vocal,_ saya izin pada Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke toilet. Tapi setelah dari toilet, saya bertemu dengan seorang teman dan saya lupa kalau saya harus kembali ke ruang _vocal._ Saat kembali disana, ternyata latihan vocalnya sudah selesai. Kyungsoo marah", Serin menjelaskan dengan raut sedih.

"Hahaha. Anak itu ternyata sangat sensitif! Kenapa hanya seperti itu dia bisa marah?", nenek Kyungsoo justru tertawa lebar mendengar cerita Serin.

"Tenanglah. Kyungsoo pasti tidak akan lama marahnya", kata nenek Kyungsoo menenangkan. Serin tersenyum mendengarnya. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia melihat jam tangannya.

_"Omo!_ Ini sudah sore! _Eomma_ bisa marah kalau aku sampai pulang malam. _Halmeoni,_ Saya pamit pulang dulu ya", pamit Serin.

"Ayo ikut _halmeoni_ dulu", nenek Kyungsoo menggandeng lembut lengan Serin untuk keluar dari ruangan dan menuju ke _stand _kue yang ada di lantai bawah. Ia mengambil sebuah kue yang didominasi oleh coklat dan berukuran cukup besar. Meminta seorang pelayan untuk membungkusnya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Serin.

"Ini untuk oleh-oleh", kata nenek Kyungsoo.

"Ini merepotkan, _halmeoni",_ balas Serin.

_"Anniya,_ tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Sekarang pulanglah, dan hati-hati di jalan", ucap nenek Kyungsoo lalu mencium lembut kening Serin.

"Baiklah _halmeoni._ Jaga diri baik-baik, ne? Serin pulang dulu", kata Serin lalu melambaikan tangan dan segera masuk ke BMW hitamnya.

.

.

.

.

_**Serin's house**_

Serin PoV

"Aku pulang!", kataku saat memasuki rumahku. Sepi sekali. Apa _eomma_ belum pulang? Sebaiknya aku cari _eomma_ di ruang kerjanya. Mungkin _eomma_ ada disana.

_Cklek_

_"Eomma",_ sapaku setelah kulihat _eomma_ sibuk dengan laptopnya di meja kerjanya. _Eomma_ sekilas menengok ke arahku lalu kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Ne, _chagi._ Kau baru pulang?", tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda kesayangannya itu. Mungkin eomma lebih menyayangi laptopnya daripada aku.

_"Ne eomma._ Aku membawakan _eomma_ ini. Nenek temanku yang memberikannya", kataku menunjukkan kue pemberian _halmeoni_ tadi. _Eomma_ melihat sekilas lalu kembali menatap laptopnya.

_"Eomma_ tidak makan makanan manis, _chagi._ Makanlah sendiri saja", kata _eomma._ Aku sebal mendengarnya. Selalu saja begini. Keberadaanku sama sekali tak dianggap!

Aku memilih keluar dari ruangan itu masih dengan kue di tanganku. Lebih baik memang aku memakan kue ini sendiri. Aku memutuskan untuk ke kamar saja.

Serin PoV end

Author PoV

Serin mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi dekat meja belajarnya, lalu meletakkan kue pemberian nenek Kyungsoo di atas meja.

"Lebih baik aku makan kue ini saja. Aku lapar", gumam Serin. Ia mulai membuka kardus pembungkus kue itu dan mulai mencomot kue di dalamnya.

"Hwaaa..ini sangat enak! Pantas saja DKS Bakery sangat terkenal di Korea!", Serin memekik girang.

_Drrrt..drrrt..drrrt_

Kegiatan menyuap kue ke mulut Serin terhenti setelah mendengar getar ponselnya. Segera ia ambil benda putih persegi panjang berlayar sentuh dari tasnya. Ada satu pesan masuk dan ia membuka pesan itu.

_From: Jongin_

_Serin-ah, apa besok kau ada waktu luang?_

Serin tersenyum simpul mengetahui Jongin mengiriminya pesan. Keduanya memang cukup dekat. Sering saling berbalas pesan. Ia membalas pesan singkat itu.

_To: Jongin_

_Sepertinya aku ada waktu luang. Waeyo?_

Selang beberapa menit. Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ada satu balasan dari Jongin.

_From: Jongin_

_Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk menemaniku mencari kado ulang tahun. Kakak sepupuku, Kim Taeyeon, berulang tahun besok lusa. Kurasa aku membutuhkan bantuan seorang yeoja untuk mencari kado._

Serin agak terkejut membaca pesan Jongin. Ia mengetikkan balasannya.

_To: Jongin_

_MWOO? Taeyeon eonni pelatih vocal di club vocal? Ia kakak sepupumu? Aku sama sekali tidak menduganya!_

_Baiklah Jongin. Aku akan menemanimu besok^^_

Satu balasan kembali ia terima setelah mengirim sebuah pesan pada Jongin.

_From: Jongin_

_Ne, Taeyeon noona adalah kakak sepupuku. Kenapa kau terkejut?_

_Gomawo karena mau membantuku :)_

Serin mengetikkan balasan sambil terkekeh.

_To: Jongin_

_Tentu saja aku terkejut! Taeyeon eonni kan cantik dan putih, sedangkan dirimu?_

_Hahaha xD_

Beberapa menit kemudian pesannya terbalas.

_From: Jongin_

_Ya! Aku ini tampan walaupun aku hitam! Seenaknya saja kau!_

Serin tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya saat membaca balasan dari Jongin itu. Segera ia mengetikkan balasan lagi.

_To: Jongin_

_Hahaha..terserah kau saja, Kkamjong!_

_Ah, aku mau mandi dulu. Dari tadi sore aku belum mandi. Annyeong Kkamjong :p_

Sebelum benar-benar mandi. Serin menunggu balasan dari Jongin. Dan tak lama kemudian, balasan itu datang.

_From: Jongin_

_Jangan panggil aku Kkamjong! Panggil aku tampan, ne?_

_Baiklah..mandilah dan segera istirahat. Annyeong :)_

Serin terkekeh tapi kemudian meletakkan ponselnya dan segera mandi. Tapi sebelum mandi ia mendengar suara dari luar kamarnya.

_"Chagi,_ eomma ingin bicara denganmu. Nanti kau ke kamar _eomma,_ _ne_? _Eomma_ tunggu!", pinta _eomma_ Serin.

Serin mendengus sebal kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Masuk"

Cklek

_"Eomma_ ingin bicara apa?", tanya Serin setelah berada di kamar _eomma_ nya.

_Eomma_ Serin memberikan isyarat pada putrinya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang bersamanya. Ia membelai lembut rambut Serin.

_"Mianhae. Eomma_ tahu kau pasti kesal pada _eomma",_ kata _eomma_ Serin. Serin tak merespon apa-apa.

_"Eomma_ ingin memberitahumu sebuah fakta. Maukah kau mendengarnya?", tanya _eomma_ Serin. Serin mengangguk malas.

"Sebenarnya, nama aslimu bukanlah Lee Serin. Akta kelahiran aslimu selalu _eomma_ simpan untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat sehingga _eomma_ bisa memberitahukannya padamu", perkataan _eomma_ Serin membuat mata Serin membulat.

_"M-mwo?_ N-namaku ini bukan nama asliku? Lalu siapa nama asliku?", tanya Serin penasaran.

"Tidak sekarang. _Eomma_ masih harus mengurus perubahan semua berkasmu dari sekolah dasar sampai sekarang. Setelah semua selesai. _Eomma_ akan memberitahukannya padamu", jawab _eomma_ Serin.

"T-tapi mengapa namaku dulu harus diganti?", tanya Serin. Masih dengan nada kaget.

_"Appa_ mu tidak menyukai nama aslimu. Kau tahu kan kalau _appa_ mu itu adalah _appa_ tirimu? Tentu saja _appa_ mu tidak ingin memanggilmu dengan nama yang dulu _eomma_ buat dengan _appa_ kandungmu", jawab _eomma_ Serin.

"Bahkan _eomma_ tidak pernah memberi tahu siapa nama _appa_ kandungku!", bentak Serin.

_"Mianhae chagiya. Eomma_ melakukan semuanya karena ingin kau mendapat yang terbaik. Belum waktunya kau tahu siapa nama _appa_ kandungmu", kata _eomma_ Serin. Air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Aku tidak peduli! Mau ini nama asliku atau bukan, aku benar-benar tidak peduli! Aku juga tidak peduli siapa _appa_ kandungku! Aku tidak peduli apapun tentang _eomma!",_ bentak Serin diiringi derai air mata, lalu berlari keluar dari kamar sang eomma.

_"Mianhae, Serin-ah..jeongmal mianhae.."_

**TBC**

* * *

**Makasih buat yang sempet ngasih komentar.**

**ini bukan FF Yaoi soalnya gak berani bikin yang yaoi. hmm..mungkin feel nya gak bisa dapet kalo bikin yaoi.**

**Review again, please^^**


	5. Chapter 5 I Think I Love You

**Title: Not Mine, But Yours**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**- Lee Serin (OC)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**And other casts...**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**Summary Chapter 5:**

**Kyungsoo mulai menyadari perasaannya pada Serin. Tapi di sisi lain, Serin justru semakin dekat dengan Jongin. Serin akhirnya juga mengetahui siapa nama aslinya**

**Disclaimer:**

**All cast aren't mine, my story is mine**

**Previous Chapter:**

"Aku tidak peduli! Mau ini nama asliku atau bukan, aku benar-benar tidak peduli! Aku juga tidak peduli siapa _appa_ kandungku! Aku tidak peduli apapun tentang _eomma!",_ bentak Serin diiringi derai air mata, lalu berlari keluar dari kamar sang eomma.

_"Mianhae, Serin-ah..jeongmal mianhae.."_

__**THIS IS CHAPTER 5**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Serin terduduk lesu di bangkunya. Tak seperti biasanya, ia datang lebih awal dari Kyungsoo. Berkali-kali ia hembuskan nafasnya kasar.

_'Nama asliku? Siapa nama asliku? Pentingkah itu? Appa ku? Siapa appa kandungku? Pentingkah juga?', _batinnya.

Ia terus bergulat dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri. Tak menyadari sosok sahabatnya telah duduk di kursinya sambil memandangnya heran.

"Kau kenapa?"

Dua kata dari Kyungsoo memecah lamunan Serin. Ia tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kau sudah tidak marah kan?", tanya Serin. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian menepuk pelan puncak kepala Serin.

"Tidak. _Mianhae_ karena kemarin aku kasar padamu"

Serin mengangguk menjawab permintaan maaf Kyungsoo.

"Kemarin kau menemui _halmeoni?_ Kau mengadu padanya, hm?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mengadu! Aku hanya curhat!", Serin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tak terima dengan kata 'mengadu' yang diucapkan Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha, para _yeoja_ memang gemar sekali curhat", Kyungsoo tertawa lepas dengan pemikirannya sendiri tentang _yeoja._

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

_Teeet Teeet Teeet_

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa kini sedang membereskan barang-barang mereka untuk segera pulang.

Sepasang sahabat pororo berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor sekolah seperti biasa. Mereka berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Dan sampailah mereka di gerbang sekolah berukuran besar dan berwarna hitam itu.

_Tiiin tiiin.._

Suara klakson sepeda motor membuat kedua insan yang berdiri berdampingan itu menoleh. Di hadapan mereka kini telah tampak namja yang mengendarai sepeda motor merah yang terlihat _manly _dan gagah. Keduanya tampak bingung dengan siapa namja yang wajahnya masih tertutup helm tersebut. Seketika namja itu membuka helm nya.

_"Annyeong..Serin-ah,_ kau sudah siap? Aku sudah membawa helm untukmu"

_DEG_

Dada Kyungsoo terasa sesak tiba-tiba.

_'Jongin mengajak Serin pergi? Mereka sudah janjian? Sejauh apa hubungan mereka sekarang?', _batin Kyungsoo.

_"Ne,_ aku sudah siap! Kyung-ah, aku pergi dulu dengan Jongin ya! Kau berhati-hatilah di jalan. _Annyeong",_ usai berpamitan dengan Kyungsoo. Serin berlari kecil menghampiri Jongin. Memakai helm yang diulurkan oleh tangan Jongin, lalu naik ke motor Jongin. Ia masih sempat melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo sebelum benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan mata Kyungsoo.

Tak lama, sebuah mobil hitam menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih menatap nanar pada jalan tempat Serin dan Jongin tadi pergi.

"Kyungsoo-ah! Sedang apa kau? Ayo masuk!", suara dari yeoja yang berada di dalam mobil menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari tatapan nanarnya.

_"Halmeoni?_ Mengapa _halmeoni_ menjemputku?", tanya Kyungsoo.

_"Halmeoni_ ingin mengajakmu berbelanja. Cepatlah masuk", jawabnya. Kyungsoo pun membuka pintu mobil mewahnya dan melesat ke dalamnya.

.

.

.

"Kyung, _gwaenchanayo?",_ tanya nenek Kyungsoo ketika keduanya sudah sampai di mall besar di Seoul. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk malas.

_"Halmeoni_ melihat tasmu itu sudah agak rusak, sepatumu yang satu juga sudah rusak, makanya _halmeoni_ mengajakmu berbelanja. Kau ini seharusnya tahu kebutuhanmu sendiri. Jangan selamanya menunggu _halmeoni_ yang mengajakmu berbelanja"

Petuah panjang _halmeoni_ nya hanya seperti masuk dari kuping kiri selanjutnya keluar dari kuping kanan untuk Kyungsoo. Ia tak benar-benar mendengarkan kata-kata _halmeoni_ nya itu.

"Nah, pilihlah tas yang kau sukai. _Halmeoni_ akan membelikannya untukmu"

Kini sepasang nenek-cucu itu sudah berada di toko tas yang besar. Berbagai pilihan tas ada disana. Kyungsoo menghela nafas untuk menetralkan perasaannya. Mungkin dengan berbelanja, suasana hatinya bisa lebih baik.

Ia pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan neneknya, mulai memilih satu persatu tas yang nantinya akan menemani punggungnya ketika bersekolah.

Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika matanya juga terhenti di salah satu sudut toko ini, tepatnya di bagian tas wanita.

Sensor matanya seperti mengenali dua sosok yang berada cukup jauh darinya itu.

"Lee Serin..Kim Jongin", gumam Kyungsoo.

Tangan kanannya menyentuh dadanya. "Kenapa ini sakit?", gumamnya lagi. Ia merasakan perasaannya benar-benar hancur sekarang. Melihat Serin yang tertawa lepas dengan Jongin. Melihat Serin yang bercanda dengan Jongin. Melihat Serin yang beberapa kali digoda Jongin.

Semua tingkah laku Serin yang dulu hanya bisa dilihat ketika Serin bersamanya. Nyatanya, sekarang ada sosok lain yang memiliki peran sama bagi Serin. Kyungsoo merasa posisinya mulai tergeser oleh Jongin.

Tak mau terlalu merasa sakit, ia segera berbalik ke tempat neneknya yang kini tengah berbincang dengan seorang pramuniaga.

_"Halmeoni,_ kita cari di tempat lain saja", akhirnya mereka keluar dari toko itu untuk mencari toko yang lain.

_Mood_ Kyungsoo jauh lebih hancur daripada tadi. Ia hanya memilih tas dan sepatu secara asal. Seperti tak ada tempat lagi di otaknya untuk menyeleksi dua barang tersebut.

.

.

.

**Kyungsoo's house**

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya _halmeoni._ Aku ingin istirahat sekarang", kata Kyungsoo lemas.

Kyungsoo ingin melangkah, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika neneknya memegang lengannya lembut.

"Ceritakan pada _halmeoni_ mu ini"

Satu kalimat lembut dari neneknya membuat Kyungsoo luluh. Ia membalikkan badannya ke arah sang nenek.

Kini Kyungsoo dan neneknya berada di sebuah ayunan kayu di taman belakang rumah mereka. Sebuah taman indah dengan rerumputan hijau dan beberapa bunga warna-warni cukup menenangkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Jadi?", tanya nenek Kyungsoo. Entah apa maksudnya.

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung mendengar satu kata tanya dari neneknya itu. Neneknya menghela nafas.

"Jadi kau menyukainya?", tanya nenek Kyungsoo lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas. Kyungsoo tertegun.

"A-apa maksud pertanyaan _halmeoni?",_ tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Kau harus bisa mendefinisikan perasaanmu sendiri. Jangan bodoh untuk dapat tahu apa yang kau rasa. Yakinkan hatimu, dan ungkapkan padanya. Kau akan merasa lega setelahnya"

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar kata-kata neneknya. Ia merasa bahwa neneknya benar. Ia tak bisa mendefinisikan perasaannya sendiri. Apa ia menyayangi Serin sebagai sahabat? Atau perasaan yang lebih dari itu? Kyungsoo tak pernah mengerti.

"Pikirkan dulu. Tapi jangan terlalu lama. Nanti ia diambil orang lain kalau kau terlalu lama", ucap nenek Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum jahil. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa neneknya sangat memahaminya.

* * *

Pagi kembali datang. Kyungsoo memasuki gerbang sekolahnya setelah mobil yang mengantarnya melaju pergi.

Lagi-lagi matanya menangkap pemandangan yang tak asing, namun menyakitkan.

"Kyungsoo-ya!", salah satu objek pandangannya itu memanggilnya dengan suara lantang. Dengan malas Kyungsoo menghampirinya.

"Kalian berangkat bersama?", tanya Kyungsoo.

_"Ne,_ Kyungsoo-ssi. Kami berangkat bersama", _namja_ di sebelah Serin -Jongin- menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku ke kelas duluan"

Tanpa persetujuan Serin maupun Jongin, Kyungsoo berjalan menjauhi keduanya. Mereka hanya bisa saling tatap dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya.

* * *

**Kyungsoo's house**

Seorang _yeoja_ yang rambutnya sudah banyak yang memutih kini tengah memijat pelipisnya. Rasa pening menyerangnya bertubi-tubi hingga ia tak bisa menghentikan gerakannya tersebut.

"Aku pulang!"

Sebuah suara cukup mengejutkannya dan ia segera beranjak untuk menghampiri sumber suara itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Serin?", tanya nenek Kyungsoo dengan raut muka khawatir. Kyungsoo menunduk lesu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tanpa dilihat oleh Kyungsoo, sang nenek menghela nafas lega.

"Jangan pernah ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya! Jika perlu, lupakan perasaanmu padanya! Jika bisa, jauhi dia!", perintah nenek Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bingung mendengar perintah neneknya itu. Setahu Kyungsoo, neneknya itu juga menyukai Serin. Bahkan neneknya itu menyayangi Serin seperti cucunya sendiri. Tapi sekarang? Kenapa jadi begini?

"_W-waeyo halmeoni_?", tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

Nenek Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. Menerawang pada kejadian yang belum lama ia alami.

_Flashback_

_Nenek Kyungsoo sedang berada di supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan harian ia dan juga Kyungsoo._

_Saat sedang asyik memilih ikan segar untuk masakannya, matanya membulat ketika melihat sesosok wanita dewasa yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya sedang mendorong troli bersama seorang gadis muda yang masih berseragam sekolah._

_"Lee Insoo", gumamnya. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak. Memory masa lalu kembali berputar di otaknya. Seperti rangkaian film hitam putih, semua kenangan itu menyeruak dalam pikiran nenek Kyungsoo itu. Tak sadar, air matanya menetes._

_"Eotteohke?", gumamnya di sela-sela tangisnya._

_Flashback end_

"Dia..dia tidak cocok untukmu, Kyung. Lagipula, _halmeoni_ melihat ia sedang bersama _namja_ lain saat kita di mall kemarin. Mungkin saja itu kekasihnya"

Nenek Kyungsoo tak sadar jika perkataannya itu menusuk lurus hati Kyungsoo. Merobeknya perlahan, membuat Kyungsoo merasa sakit.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan neneknya menuju kamarnya.

_"Halmeoni_ hanya tidak ingin kau melakukan kesalahan yang akan kau sesali. _Mianhae..",_ nenek Kyungsoo mulai terisak.

* * *

"Kyungsoo-ya, ayo makan di kantin!", ajak Serin saat jam istirahat. Kini Kyungsoo tak pernah membawa bekal dan tak pernah membawakan Serin bekal. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng. Melihat sahabatnya itu sedih, Serin kembali duduk dan mengelus punggung Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku jika ada masalah", pinta Serin. Kyungsoo tetap diam. Tatapannya kosong dan raut sedih menyelimuti wajahnya.

"Serin-ah!", suara berat seorang _namja_ membuat Serin menoleh ke pintu masuk kelas. Disana terlihat _namja_ tinggi dan tampan yang sedang tersenyum manis.

_"Mian,_ Jongin-ah. Aku tidak bisa ke kantin sekarang. Kau pergi ke kantin saja sendiri, _ne?",_ kata Serin. Ada raut kecewa di wajah Jongin. Tapi ia seperti memahami alasan Serin sehingga ia mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas Serin.

.

.

.

Akhirnya sekarang adalah waktu untuk pulang sekolah. Sekarang sudah menjadi hal lazim ketika melihat Serin membonceng motor merah Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah tak heran melihat pemandangan itu.

Tapi hari ini tak seperti biasanya, Jongin mengajak Serin makan siang di cafe karena Jongin tahu bahwa tadi Serin melewatkan jam makan siang karena menemani Kyungsoo di kelas.

Kini keduanya sedang menyantap makanan mereka dengan lahap.

_Drrrt..drrrt...drrrt..._

Getar ponsel Serin memaksa Serin meletakkan sendok dan garpunya untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk.

"Yoboseyo"

"..."

"Aku sedang makan di cafe"

"..."

"Baiklah. Dimana?"

"..."

"Ne, aku akan mencari berkasnya kemudian mengantarnya ke kantor _eomma"_

Pip

Serin mematikan teleponnya.

"Jongin-ah, _eomma_ ku menyuruhku mengantar berkas yang tertinggal di rumah ke kantornya. Bisakah kau mengantarkanku?", tanya Serin penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Kau tunggu disini dulu, _ne?_ Aku ke kasir untuk membayar dulu"

Kalimat Jongin dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Serin.

.

.

.

**Serin's House**

"Kau tunggu disini saja. Aku akan ke kamar _eomma_ ku untuk mencari berkasnya dulu", pinta Serin pada Jongin saat mereka berada di ruang tamu.

Segera Serin berlari menaiki anak tangga untuk mencapai kamar _eomma_ nya.

_Cklek_

Serin mulai mencari berkas yang diminta _eomma_ nya.

"Di laci lemari kecil dekat meja rias. Tapi disini kan banyak laci. Laci yang mana yang dimaksud _eomma?",_ gumam Serin.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka satu persatu laci lemari tersebut.

Laci pertama...nihil...

Laci kedua...nihil...

Laci ketiga...nihil...

Hampir Serin menutup kembali laci tersebut saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil disana. Ia ambil kertas yang menarik perhatiannya tersebut. Matanya membulat melihat apa yang tertulis disana. Debar jantungnya tak beraturan dan nafasnya makin tercekat. Ia masukkan kertas itu ke dalam tas punggungnya dengan tangan bergetar. Lalu kembali mencari berkas yang dimaksudkan sang eomma.

Laci keempat...disitulah berkasnya.

Segera Serin keluar dari kamar itu usai menemukan berkasnya.

"Jongin-ah. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Aku akan meminta diantar oleh supir saja", kata Serin pada Jongin.

"Ta-", belum sempat Jongin melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia menangkap raut wajah panik dan sedih Serin. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantah dan memilih untuk mengangguk. Ia paham, Serin pasti memiliki alasan untuk ini.

.

.

.

Sekarang Serin sedang duduk dengan gusar di jok mobilnya. Ia hanya memandang keluar jendela dengan perasaan yang tidak tenang. Tulisan di kertas itu terngiang jelas di _memory_ nya. Membuatnya tak sabar ingin segera bertemu sang _eomma._

Mobil berhenti di sebuah gedung besar nan tinggi. Segera Serin berlari ke dalam, menaiki _lift_ menuju lantai 11 tempat _eomma_ nya bernaung sebagai direktur di perusahaan tersebut.

Setelah lift terbuka di lantai 11, ia berlari menuju ruangan _eomma_ nya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia langsung membuka dengan kasar pintu ruang kerja _eomma_ nya.

"Serin-ah! Ada apa?"

_Eomma_ Serin memekik kaget melihat Serin membanting pintu itu dengan kasar. Serin tak lantas menjawab. Nafasnya masih belum normal. Dadanya naik turun berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Ketika dirasa sudah mulai membaik, Serin berjalan mendekati meja _eomma_ nya, ia melempar dengan kasar berkas yang diminta _eomma_ nya tadi. _Eomma_ nya terkejut melihat perilaku Serin.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau melempar berkas ini?", tanya eomma Serin, mencoba sabar.

Serin menatap _eomma_ nya itu dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk. Ia lalu membuka resleting tasnya dan mengambil kertas yang tadi ia temukan di laci lemari _eomma_ nya. Ia meletakkan kertas itu di atas tumpukan berkas yang tadi ia lempar. Mata _eomma_ Serin terbelalak melihat kertas itu.

_'Apa tadi malam aku lupa menyimpan kunci laci itu?', _tanyanya dalam hati.

Serin masih menatap tajam eomma nya.

"Jadi itu namaku?", tanya Serin. Kertas itu ternyata akta kelahiran yang memuat nama asli Serin. _Eomma_ Serin bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Bukankah itu nama yang indah? Kenapa nama itu harus terus dirahasiakan dariku? Apa karena _eomma_ takut aku mengetahui margaku yang sebenarnya lalu mengetahui siapa _appa_ kandungku?", tanya Serin penuh selidik.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan _eomma_ nya, ia menangis terisak di depan putri tunggalnya.

**TBC**

**MIND TO REVIEW? :)**


	6. Chapter 6 All About Us

**Title: Not Mine, But Yours**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**- Lee Serin (OC)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**And other casts...**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**Summary Chapter 6:**

**Satu persatu rahasia akhirnya terkuak. Semuanya sudah terbongkar dan sangat mengejutkan**

**Disclaimer:**

**All cast aren't mine, my story is mine**

**Previous Chapter:**

_"Bukankah itu nama yang indah? Kenapa nama itu harus terus dirahasiakan dariku? Apa karena eomma takut aku mengetahui margaku yang sebenarnya lalu mengetahui siapa appa kandungku?", tanya Serin penuh selidik._

_Runtuh sudah pertahanan eomma nya, ia menangis terisak di depan putri tunggalnya._

**THIS IS CHAPTER 6**

**ENJOY IT!**

* * *

Hari berganti pagi. Karena masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian yang telah berlalu, Serin memilih untuk membolos sekolah.

Matanya menerawang pada langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi sebuah lampu kristal yang indah. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya.

_'Margaku? Tidak mungkin!'_

_._

_._

_. _

_Ting tong ting tong_

Bunyi bel pintu membuat satu _maid_ berlari ke arah pintu untuk membukanya.

_"Nuguseyo?",_ tanya maid itu pada tamu yang datang. "Kim Jongin _imnida._ Saya teman Serin. Hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah. Bisakah saya bertemu dengannya?"

_Maid_ itu mempersilahkan Jongin masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu, kemudian ia menuju kamar Serin untuk memanggil nona mudanya itu.

"Ada apa Jongin-ah?", tanya Serin yang sudah sampai di ruang tamu lalu duduk di salah satu sofa yang berseberangan dengan Jongin.

Jongin menatap wajah Serin lekat.

"Kau menangis?", Jongin balas bertanya. Serin mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menggeleng kuat.

Jongin menghela nafas saat menyimpulkan bahwa kondisi Serin saat ini sedang tak baik.

"Ayo jalan-jalan. Aku punya 2 tiket ke _Lotte World", _ajak Jongin. Serin tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pikir, ia memang butuh _refreshing._

.

.

.

Serin menikmati refreshingnya dengan Jongin. Ia seperti bisa melupakan segala penat di hati dan pikirannya. Ia tertawa lepas ketika menaiki berbagai wahana dengan Jongin di sampingnya.

Kini mereka sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di dekat wahana _roller coaster. _Jongin membelikannya es krim rasa vanilla dan ia menikmati es krim itu dengan lahap. Tanpa sadar, es krim vanilla itu belepotan di bibirnya. Jongin tersenyum melihat itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Serin. Menghapus jarak di antara keduanya. Sangat dekat. 7 cm...6 cm...5cm...4cm...

"Serin-ah!"

Sebuah pekikan nyaring membuat Jongin refleks menjauhkan badannya dari Serin.

"Jadi ini alasanmu membolos hari ini?"

"Kyung..kyungsoo..", kata Serin. Terkejut melihat Kyungsoo berada disana dan menatapnya dengan wajah marah.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan Serin dan Jongin.

Serin ingin mengejar, tapi ia urungkan dan kembali duduk di sebelah Jongin.

_"Mianhae..",_ Jongin berucap lirih.

_"Gwaenchana,_ besok aku akan menjelaskan padanya", kata Serin sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**_Kyungsoo's House_**

"Sudahlah Kyung, _halmeoni_ sudah bilang kan bahwa ia bukan yang terbaik untukmu?", nenek Kyungsoo membelai lembut rambut Kyungsoo. Kini cucu kesayangannya itu sedang memeluknya erat.

"Hikss..tapi..hikss..aku tak rela jika harus kehilangan dia", Kyungsoo terisak.

"Memang lebih baik kau berteman biasa saja dengannya. Tak lebih dari itu"

* * *

_Jam istirahat di SSHS._

Serin tampak sedang mengutak-atik komputer yang berada di perpustakaan. Ia sibuk mencari sesuatu disana. Seharian ia didiamkan oleh Kyungsoo dan itu membuat _mood_ nya semakin buruk.

Tiba-tiba matanya membulat saat melihat sesuatu di layar komputer itu.

_Flashback_

_"Eomma! Beritahu aku siapa nama appa kandungku!", pinta Serin pada eomma nya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar._

_Eomma nya tetap diam dan duduk di tepi ranjang untuk melepas sepatunya._

_"Eomma!"_

_"Diam Serin! Kau bilang nama appa kandungmu itu tidak penting kan? Lalu sekarang kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu setelah kau tahu nama aslimu?", bentak eomma Serin._

_"Katakan saja eomma. Jebal...", pinta Serin yang sudah mulai menangis._

_Eomma nya menghela nafas panjang lalu berkata,_

_"Baiklah. Nama appa kandungmu adalah..."_

_Flashback end_

"Tid-tidak mung-mungkin!", Serin berkata lirih dengan kata yang terputus.

* * *

"Serin-ah. Aku ingin bicara denganmu pulang sekolah nanti. Aku tunggu di taman belakang", kata Kyungsoo setelah Serin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Serin hanya mengangguk.

Skip Time

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kyungsoo-ya?"

Suara Serin membuat Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya lalu maju mendekati Serin.

"Aku marah melihatmu bersama Jongin kemarin", kata Kyungsoo tegas.

"A-apa maksudmu? Apa hakmu sampai kau marah?", tanya Serin.

"Iya, aku memang tak punya hak untuk marah", Kyungsoo berkata dengan suara lirih lalu menunduk. Tapi tak lama kemudian, kepalanya kembali mendongak dan matanya menatap lurus pada manik mata gadis yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aku ingin membuatku memiliki hak untuk marah. Aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku"

Serin terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar ia bergerak satu langkah ke belakang untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo justru menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat.

_"Saranghae,_ Lee Serin. Aku tahu kau sahabatku, tapi perasaanku tidak bisa berbohong. _Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae"_

Pengakuan Kyungsoo semakin membuat Serin jantungan. Lama ia menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo, hingga akhir ia tersadar dan menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang memeganginya dengan kasar. Ia berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tercengang.

Serin berlari tak tentu arah. Tidak, ia memiliki arah. Kelas 1-6.

Di dalam kelas tersebut hanya ada satu _namja_ yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Jo-jongin!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Jongin menoleh dan menatap _yeoja_ yang nafasnya tersengal setelah berlari itu.

"Jongin! Cium aku! Cepat cium aku Jongin!"

Jongin belum bisa mencerna perkataan Serin. Ia malah menatap Serin dengan tatapan bingung. Merasa tak ada waktu lagi, Serin meraih wajah Jongin dan mencium bibirnya. Ciuman pertama Serin..juga ciuman pertama Jongin..dilakukan dengan cara yang sangat aneh..

Jongin terkejut. Tapi ia mencoba untuk menikmati ciuman Serin yang sangat lembut itu. Ia meraih tengkuk Serin dan memejamkan matanya.

Di luar kelas, tepatnya dari balik jendela kelas, seorang _namja_ mungil tampak meneteskan air mata melihat pemandangan menyesakkan di depannya. Ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit, kemudian berlari dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Serin melepaskan ciumannya dengan Jongin. Matanya terlihat basah dan wajahnya memerah karena menangis. Ya, dalam ciuman itu, Serin menangis.

Ia menjelaskan alasannya mencium Jongin secara tiba-tiba itu. Jongin terlihat kecewa dan sedih mendengar penjelasan Serin.

* * *

**_at DKS Bakery_**

"Selamat siang tuan muda. Tumben sekali dari sekolah langsung kemari?"

Pertanyaan salah seorang pelayan toko itu tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya masih merah. Pipi _chubby_ dan hidungnya pun sama-sama merah. Jelas bahwa ia baru saja menangis.

Kaki mungilnya ia langkahkan menuju lantai 2 toko. Ingin bertemu _halmeoni_ nya tentu saja.

Saat sampai di depan ruangan neneknya, Kyungsoo melihat bahwa sedang ada tamu yang menemui neneknya. Ia bisa melihat dari celah pintu yang tak tertutup sempurna itu.

_'Inha ahjussi? Kenapa ada disini? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?'_, batin Kyungsoo. Ia mengenal sosok pria yang sedang duduk dengan neneknya. Itu adalah paman Kyungsoo, putra kedua sang nenek.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka. Meskipun ia tahu itu tidak sopan.

Ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar sebuah nama yang terseret dalam pembicaraan yang terlihat serius itu. Ia semakin menajamkan pengengarannya untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Matanya langsung membulat penuh ketika satu kalimat meluncur lancar dari bibir sang nenek.

Ia lemas, kakinya terasa sangat rapuh, tapi ia mencoba untuk berlari keluar dari toko roti ini.

Sesampainya di luar toko roti, ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan mencari kontak didalamnya lalu menghubungi nomor itu.

_"Yoboseyo"_

"..."

"Temui aku di cafe Wolf sekarang"

"..."

"Aku tak peduli! Sekarang cepat berangkat ke cafe Wolf!"

Pip

Ia memutuskan teleponnya sepihak setelah membentak seseorang diujung telepon. Ia memaksa seseorang itu datang segera padahal ia sendiri belum berada di cafe itu. Tapi letak cafe itu tak sampai 5 menit dari toko roti neneknya jika dijangkau dengan mobil. Itu mungkin yang membuat Kyungsoo memaksa seseorang itu untuk cepat datang.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di meja cafe. 10 menit ia menunggu, tapi orang yang diteleponnya tadi tak kunjung datang.

"Hosh..hosh..sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan memandang yeoja yang sedang mencoba bernafas. Ia menumpukkan telapak tangannya ke lutut usai berlari kencang.

"Duduklah dulu, Lee Serin"

Serin lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mak-maksudmu a-apa?", Serin balas bertanya dengan gugup.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa aku?"

Serin tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

_'Do Kyungmin'_, batinnya.

"JAWAB AKU, LEE SERIN!", bentak Kyungsoo. "Atau aku harus memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu?", imbuhnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas saat mendapati Serin tak bergeming dari posisi menunduknya. Ia teringat dengan inti pembicaraan nenek dan pamannya tadi.

_Do Sookyung adalah saudara kembar Kyungsoo_

Satu kalimat itu yang terngiang dalam otaknya.

"Haruskah aku memanggilmu dengan nama...Do Sookyung?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Serin refleks mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Kyungsoo menyeringai melihat tatapan kaget Serin.

"KENAPA KAU TAK JUJUR PADAKU?", bentak Kyungsoo.

Serin mulai terisak.

"A-aku juga baru tahu tadi siang Kyung. Sungguh. _Eomma_ ku memberitahu nama ayah kandungku, lalu aku mencari data orang tua siswa di komputer perpustakaan, dan saat itu aku sadar bahwa..."

Serin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Bahwa kau adalah saudara kembarku?", tanya Kyungsoo sinis.

_"Anni._ Aku hanya sadar bahwa kita memiliki ayah yang sama. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah saudara kembarku, Kyung. Aku baru tahu saat kau memberitahuku tadi"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan dari adik kembarnya itu. Ya, fakta yang mencengangkan. Lee Serin memiliki nama asli Do Sookyung. Berganti nama sejak _eomma_ nya menikah dengan seorang pria kaya dan pindah ke Inggris. Lee Serin adalah adik kembar Kyungsoo. Umurnya hanya lebih muda beberapa menit barangkali.

Kyungsoo tak bicara apapun. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena tangan Serin -atau mungkin mulai sekarang kita sebut Sookyung saja ya?- memegang tangannya dengan erat.

_"Kajima..kita_ adalah saudara Kyung. _Kajima..",_ pinta Sookyung. Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan mungil itu kasar, lalu berlalu dari cafe itu. Meninggalkan Sookyung yang menangis sesenggukan.

* * *

_**Kyungsoo's House**_

Begitu mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, nenek Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berjalan masuk tanpa mengucap salam itu.

"K-kyung? _Gwaenchana?",_ nenek Kyungsoo panik karena tadi siang setelah berbicara dengan paman Kyungsoo, salah satu pelayan melapor bahwa Kyungsoo datang dan naik ke lantai 2 untuk menemui neneknya. Tapi nenek Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bertemu Kyungsoo. Nenek Kyungsoo menjadi khawatir jika Kyungsoo mendengar pembicaraan rahasia antara ia dan paman Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya"

DEG

Jantung nenek Kyungsoo terpompa dengan sangat cepat. Tanpa bicara apapun lagi. Kyungsoo meninggalkan neneknya yang masih diam terpaku.

Air mata mengucur deras dari mata nenek Kyungsoo. Ia teringat pada kenangan pahit masa lalu.

_Flashback_

_15 years ago_

_"Eomma, kumohon berikan aku restu. Aku hanya berharap bisa membahagiakan anakku", pinta seorang yeoja kepada eomma nya._

_"Lee Insoo! Kau dengan mudahnya berkata bahwa kau ingin membahagiakan anakmu? Kau pikir anakmu hanya ada satu lalu kau hanya membawanya satu putrimu itu dan meninggalkan satu putramu? Bagaimana nasib putramu ini?", tanya yeoja yang lebih tua sembari memandang sosok bayi mungil di gendongannya._

_"Eomma, calon suamiku hanya mengizinkanku membawa satu bayiku. Ia tidak memperbolehkanku membawa keduanya. Mengertilah eomma", yeoja yang lebih muda menangis sesenggukan._

_"Kalau begitu jangan menikah dengannya! Kau pikir hanya ada satu namja di dunia ini? Meskipun kita hidup susah, aku yakin kita bisa menghidupi dua anakmu!", yeoja yang lebih tua mulai emosi._

_"Mianhae eomma. Aku harus tetap pergi. Izinkan aku untuk mencium Kyungsoo...untuk yang terakhir kalinya eomma"_

_Dengan cepat yeoja tua itu menjauhkan cucu kecilnya dari sang eomma kandung._

_"Andwae! Kalau kau tak menginginkannya, jangan anggap ia sebagai putramu! Biar aku yang mengasuhnya! Kau urus saja putri kesayanganmu itu!"_

_"Eomma, mengertilah. Aku juga menyayangi Kyungsoo. Aku membawa Sookyung karena ia perempuan. Ia harus lebih dilindungi dan harus hidup dengan layak"_

_Yeoja yang lebih tua menyeringai mendengar kalimat itu._

_"Lihat saja! Kyungsoo akan hidup dengan layak! Dan sampai kapanpun, kau dan putrimu itu jangan pernah muncul di hadapan kami!"_

_Flashback end_

* * *

**_Sookyung side_**

Sookyung memasuki rumah mewahnya dengan langkah gontai.

"Nona, maaf. Tadi ada pemuda yang menitipkan surat ini untuk nona", kata seorang _maid,_ menyerahkan sebuah surat dengan amplop putih pada Sookyung.

Sookyung menerima amplop itu lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ia membuka amplop itu dan membaca surat yang ada di dalamnya.

_Lee Serin.._

_Aku sangat senang bisa mengenal yeoja sepertimu. Bahkan aku bisa berteman akrab denganmu. Aku sangat senang._

_Kau masih ingat ceritaku tentang Byun Baekhyun? Kau tahu kenapa waktu itu Baekhyun memberitahuku tentang dirimu yang ikut club vocal? Ah, aku bodoh! Kenapa juga aku menanyakan itu padamu. Hehe. Baiklah, aku jelaskan saja ya soal itu._

_Waktu itu aku dan Baekhyun sedang berada di kantin. Aku melihatmu di sudut ruangan sedang memakan bekalmu. Aku terus menatapmu dan melupakan makananku sendiri. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menepuk bahuku lalu memberitahukan padaku tentang namamu, juga tentang keikutsertaanmu di club vocal. Juga tentang cerita konyolnya itu pastinya.._

_Aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak hari itu. Walaupun aku tak berani mendekatimu. Hingga akhirnya perpustakaan menjadi tempat bersejarah untukku. Menjadi tempat dimana aku berbicara denganmu untuk pertama kalinya._

_Keakraban kita dari hari ke hari membuatku banyak berharap pada hubungan kita._

_Kau begitu mempesona. Aku sudah jatuh dalam jeratmu. Senyummu, tawamu, suaramu..semuanya._

_Saat kau menciumku, rasanya aku seperti terbang sangat sangat sangat tinggi. Tapi begitu kau melepaskan ciuman itu dan menjelaskan alasanmu menciumku, tubuhku serasa dihempaskan ke bumi dengan cara yang sangat kasar. Kenapa kau menjadikanku sebagai tamengmu? Kau mencintai Kyungsoo tapi kau tak mau menerima cintanya? Aku yakin ada alasan mengapa kau tak menerimanya._

_Aku tahu aku sudah tak memiliki harapan lagi. Tapi aku tak ingin menjadi sosok namja pengecut. Jadi aku menulis surat ini untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku._

_Siapkan matamu baik-baik untuk membaca kalimatku ini..._

_Lee Serin, sejak pertama melihatmu, dan saat aku semakin mengenalmu, aku jatuh hati padamu. Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu._

_Hanya satu bait itu. Satu bait yang ingin sekali aku ungkapkan secara langsung tapi tak bisa._

_Saat kau membaca suratku ini, mungkin aku sudah tak ada lagi di Korea. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jerman. Aku tak ingin mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo._

_Semoga kau bahagia. Maaf dan terimakasih untuk semuanya._

_Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae._

_Kim Jongin_

Air mata Sookyung yang sedari tadi menumpuk di pelupuk matanya akhirnya tak tertahan lagi. Pipinya penuh dengan zat cair bening itu. Bahkan ia terisak dan sesenggukan saat dirasa hatinya benar-benar sakit.

Tak lama, ia bangkit dari duduknya, meraih jaketnya, lalu berlari keluar rumah.

Sookyung berlari tak tentu arah. Ia ingin mencari Jongin. Ia tak percara Jongin sudah pergi. Ia harus menemui Jongin.

Ia kalut. Hingga ia menyeberang jalan tanpa melihat kanan dan kiri. Hingga sebuah mobil menekan klaksonnya berkali-kali, namun telinga Sookyung seperti tuli. Lalu...

_BRAKKKK_

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter depan udah last chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7 ENDING

**Title: Not Mine, But Yours**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**- Lee Serin (OC)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**And other casts...**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**Summary Chapter 7:**

**Sad ending or happy ending?**

**Disclaimer:**

**All cast aren't mine, my story is mine**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Sookyung berlari tak tentu arah. Ia ingin mencari Jongin. Ia tak percara Jongin sudah pergi. Ia harus menemui Jongin._

_Ia kalut. Hingga ia menyeberang jalan tanpa melihat kanan dan kiri. Hingga sebuah mobil menekan klaksonnya berkali-kali, namun telinga Sookyung seperti tuli. Lalu..._

_BRAKKKK_

**THE LAST CHAPTER**

**ENJOY IT!**

* * *

_BRAKKKK_

Suara benturan yang luar biasa keras terdengar di jalan itu.

* * *

**Kyungsoo side**

_Srettt_

Gantungan ponsel pororo milik Kyungsoo terlepas dengan sendirinya dan terjatuh ke lantai. Kyungsoo mengambil gantungan itu lalu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dadanya. Rasanya sangat sesak.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo seperti biasa pergi ke sekolah.

"Kyung! Bagaimana keadaan Serin?"

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Serin?", tanyanya balik.

_"MWO?_ Kukira kau sudah tahu! Serin semalam kecelakaan Kyung! Yang aku tahu ia dirawat di Seoul International Hospital dan-"

Penjelasan Luhan terpotong karena Kyungsoo langsung berlari keluar kelas. Bahkan keluar sekolah. Seenaknya ia mencari taksi dan melaju menuju rumah sakit tempat Sookyung dirawat.

.

.

Kyungsoo PoV

Pantas saja semalam perasaanku sangat tidak enak. Apa semua ini salahku?

Tuhan, maafkan aku. Aku menyakiti adikku sendiri. Adik kandungku.

Kusadari bahwa taksiku telah sampai di tempat tujuanku. Segera aku membayar dan berlari ke dalam rumah sakit.

Aku bertanya pada resepsionis tentang pasien bernama Lee Serin. Dan benar, ia masih menggunakan nama itu.

Aku berlari ke ruang yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh resepsionis. Sookyung sudah melewati masa kritis, tapi sekarang ia koma. Aku panik. Sangat panik.

Sampailah aku di depan ruang rawat Sookyung. Aku ragu untuk mengetuk pintu atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya pintu itu kuketuk.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan wajah cantik membuka pintu ruang rawat Sookyung. _Yeoja_ ini...apa ia _eomma_ Sookyung? Yang berarti bahwa...ia juga _eomma_ ku!

_"Nuguseyo?",_ tanya _yeoja_ itu. Aku belum siap untuk jujur. Aku belum memaafkan _yeoja_ itu. Yang aku pikirkan adalah Sookyung. Jadi aku tak perlu menyebutkan nama untuk sekarang.

"Saya teman Serin. Bolehkah saya menjenguknya?", tanyaku.

_"Ne,_ tentu kau boleh. Tapi Serin masih koma sekarang", jawabnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya hanya ingin menjenguknya"

Kemudian _yeoja_ itu menyuruhku masuk.

Sookyung. Sahabatku..adik kandungku..

Ah..aku bingung dengan statusnya. Yang jelas, ia sekarang sedang terbaring sangat lemah. Berbagai macam alat yang tak kuketahui namanya terpasang di tubuh dan wajahnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu mengapa jadi seperti ini..."

Kulihat _eomma_ Sookyung mulai menangis.

"Aku adalah _eomma_ yang jahat. Aku memiliki satu putri dan aku tak mampu menjaganya. Aku tak belajar dari kesalahanku di masa lalu. Saat aku meinggalkan putra kesayanganku. Aku jahat..."

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan?

"Aku sangat menyayangi dua anakku. Aku selalu merindukan putraku. Mungkin sekarang ia sudah sebesar dirimu, juga setampan dirimu"

Kata _eomma_ Sookyung padaku.

Rasanya kebencianku padanya seumur hidupku mulai hilang sedikit demi sedikit. Ikut larut dengan bulir air mata yang jatuh dari mata sosok yeoja yang ada di depanku ini.

Tak berpikir panjang lagi, aku merengkuh tubuh _yeoja_ yang sebenarnya juga sangat kurindukan.

_"Hikss..uljima.._ putramu itu juga sangat merindukanmu", kataku. Kurasakan tubuhnya menegang mendengar kata-kataku.

"K-kau..siapa kau?", tanyanya.

Aku segera melepas pelukanku dan menatap matanya.

"A-aku...Do Kyungsoo"

Dan kulihat ia membelalakkan matanya. Air matanya semakin membanjir. Lalu ia memelukku dengan sangat erat.

"Kyung..Kyungsoo. Hikss.. _neomu bogoshipo. Eomma_ sangat merindukanmu. _Mianhae.._ maafkan _eomma_ yang meninggalkanmu dulu..hikss"

Aku mengangguk di tengah pelukan hangat ini. Pelukan yang kurindukan. Sangat.

Kyungsoo PoV end

Author PoV

"Kau tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Kau tampan dan baik. _Eomma_ merasa tidak pantas ada di depanmu", _eomma_ Kyungsoo menangis lagi.

Kyungsoo menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku memang sangat membencimu saat tahu bahwa kau meninggalkanku. Tapi sekarang aku _memaafkanmu...eomma..."_

Sang _eomma_ tersenyum bahagia mendengar putra tercintanya mau memanggilnya dengan kata _'eomma'._

.

.

"Ia adikmu. Adik kembarmu. Ia hanya lebih muda beberapa menit darimu. Ia cantik kan?", tanya _eomma_ Kyungsoo. Memandang ke arah putrinya yang masih koma.

_"Ne,_ ia sangat cantik. Bahkan aku sempat mencintainya"

Perkataan Kyungsoo mengejutkan _eomma_ nya.

"Tapi aku kini mencintainya sebagai adikku", imbuhnya. _Eomma_ Kyungsoo bernafas lega karenanya.

* * *

**Two days later**

Sookyung belum juga sadar. _Eomma_ nya selalu menjaganya setiap hari.

Seperti hari ini, ia terlihat sedang memotong kuku jari Sookyung yang sudah mulai panjang.

Kini ia tak lagi peduli pada perusahaannya. Ia terlalu merasa bersalah pada Sookyung, juga Kyungsoo.

_Cklek_

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat _eomma_ Sookyung menghentikan kegiatannya.

_"Eom..eomma.."_

"Lee Insoo"

.

.

.

Kedua yeoja yang memiliki hubungan ibu dan anak tersebut kini duduk berhadapan.

Tiba-tiba Lee Insoo -ibu Kyungsoo dan Sookyung- berlutut di hadapan _eomma_ nya.

_"Eomma.._ hiks.. _mianhae eomma..hiks"_

"Kau pikir kata maafmu itu cukup?"

pertanyaan sinis eomma nya membuat Lee Insoo mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Membiarkannya hidup kesusahan saat ia masih kecil. Sekolah menggunakan tas bekas, baju lusuh, juga sepatu yang nyaris hancur. Makanannya kurang bergizi, tempat tidurnya tak nyaman. Dan kau seenaknya minta maaf?"

Lee Insoo tak sanggup lagi menahan sakit hatinya. Ia menangis dengan keras.

"Dan putrimu, Do Sookyung, putri yang sangat kau sayangi dan ingin kau jaga. Kenapa bisa terbaring lemah seperti itu? Apa yang kau jaga? Hanya hartamu yang bisa kau jaga!", bentak _eomma_ Lee Insoo.

Lee Insoo semakin terisak. Ia menangis hingga wajahnya merah dan dadanya sesak.

"Disini, Kyungsoo yang seharusnya paling marah dan membencimu. Tapi ia kemarin pulang dan bercerita bahwa ia sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi...tak ada alasan untukku tidak memaafkanmu"

Nada bicara _eomma_ Lee Insoo melembut.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Lee Insoo menangis haru. Ia menghambur ke pelukan sang _eomma_ yang sudah dirindukannya.

_"Gomawo eomma..jeongmal gomawo"_

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Kyungsoo mengintip dari kaca yang berada di pintu. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Lalu ia beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"Aku menyayangi cucuku ini bahkan saat aku belum tahu bahwa ia cucu kandungku", kata _eomma_ Lee Insoo sembari mengusap sayang kening Sookyung.

"Setelah ini, kembalilah ke rumah. Kau khawatir dua anakmu tak bisa hidup layak kan? Sekarang semuanya sudah berubah"

Lee Insoo mengangguk mantap mendengar perkataan itu.

"Kyungsoo adalah motivasi terbesarku hingga DKS Bakery bisa menjadi seperti sekarang. Ia anak yang luar biasa. Kau harus menyesal karena tak menjadi saksi pertumbuhannya"

Penjelasan sang _eomma_ membuat Lee Insoo menunduk sedih. Ya, ia memang sangat menyesal.

"Tapi, bisakah aku mulai sekarang menjadi saksi untuk pertumbuhannya sampai akhir hidupku?"

Pertanyaan Lee Insoo dibalas anggukan dan senyum tulus oleh sang eomma.

* * *

Hari ini hari minggu. Kyungsoo menjaga Sookyung di rumah sakit untuk membiarkan _eomma_ mereka beristirahat di rumah.

Kyungsoo duduk di samping ranjang Sookyung. Memperhatikan wajah ayu sang adik. Merasa rindu dengan senyuman dan candanya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Sookyung.

"Hei Soororo. Hehe. Nama panggilan baru untukmu kan? Aku merindukanmu. Ayo kita nonton pororo bersama. Aku akan memasak lagi untukmu kalau kau mau bangun. Dan..apa kau tidak merindukan Jongin? Ia bahkan belum menjengukmu sampai sekarang kan?"

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika mendapati tangan Sookyung bergerak dalam genggamannya.

Ia mengamati wajah Sookyung. Matanya perlahan terbuka.

_'Apa ia sadar gara-gara mendengar nama Jongin?', _batin Kyungsoo.

Kini mata Sookyung sepenuhnya terbuka. Perhatian Kyungsoo berpindah ke bibir Sookyung yang terus bergerak. Ia mencoba memahami arti dari gerakan bibir itu.

"Jo-jongin..", bisik Sookyung sangat lirih namun dimengerti oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera memanggil dokter untuk memberitahu bahwa Sookyung telah sadar.

Dokter masuk ke ruang rawat Sookyung dan memeriksanya.

Kyungsoo menunggu di belakang dokter itu. Tak lama, eomma nya masuk. Ia memberitahukan kondisi Sookyung pada eomma nya. Kemudian ia pamit untuk pergi.

.

.

.

**Di depan rumah sakit**

Kyungsoo terlihat mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Ah sial! Siapa teman Jongin yang aku kenal? Oh! Baekhyun! Kuharap Baekhyun tahu dimana Jongin sekarang"

Segera ia menelepon Baekhyun, temannya di _club vocal_ yang sekelas dengan Jongin.

_"Yoboseyo"_

_"Ne, yoboseyo. Waeyo Kyungsoo-ya?"_

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau tahu dimana Jongin? Aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang juga"

_"Mwo? Kau bercanda? Kau tak bisa menemuinya sekarang"_

_"Wae?_ Aku benar-benar harus menemuinya"

_"Ia berada di Jerman sekarang"_

_"MWO?_ MANA MUNGKIN? Apa kau tahu alamatnya di Jerman?"

_"Aku tidak tahu. Apa kau bermaksud menemuinya disana? Aigoo..kau gila Kyung!"_

"Aku akan menemuinya"

Pip

Setelah Kyungsoo memutus teleponnya, ia segera melaju pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

* * *

_"Eomma,_ kau bilang kemarin Kyungsoo kemari? Kenapa sekarang ia tidak menemuiku lagi?", tanya Sookyung.

_"Molla chagi._ Kemarin Kyungsoo memang disini. Ia yang pertama kali tahu bahwa kau sadar", jawab _eomma_ nya.

Sookyung terlihat kecewa. Ia merindukan sahabat sekaligus kakaknya itu.

* * *

Hari ini genap seminggu Kyungsoo tak datang ke rumah sakit. Sookyung merasa kesepian. Apalagi hari ini _eomma_ nya terpaksa pergi ke kantor.

"Kyungsoo-ya..Jongin-ah..aku merindukan kalian", gumamnya.

_Cklek_

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sookyung menoleh. Matanya terbuka lebar melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kyungsoo-ya!", Sookyung memekik heboh.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menghampiri yeoja itu. Ia memeluknya dengan erat.

_"Neomu bogoshipo_ Kyung-ah. Kukira kau masih marah padaku", kata Sookyung.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya. Menatap lembut wajah adiknya.

_"Nado bogoshipo._ Tak mungkin aku marah pada adikku sendiri", balas Kyungsoo. Sookyung terkejut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Kyungsoo. Sookyung mengangguk.

"Kau dari mana saja sampai seminggu ini tak menjengukku?", tanya Sookyung sebal. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Sookyung.

"Aku mencarikan hadiah untukmu. Kau tahu? Untuk menemukan hadiahmu itu, aku harus mengelilingi sebuah negara. Sangat melelahkan!", jawab Kyungsoo.

_"Mwo?_ Memangnya apa hadiah untukku? Kulihat kau tak membawa apa-apa?", tanya Sookyung dengan nada penasaran.

"Kau ingin melihat hadiahmu?"

Sookyung mengangguk antusias. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan dan mengajak seseorang atau sesuatu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

_"MWO?_ PORORO RAKSASA?"

Sookyung memekik kaget. Kyungsoo hanya nyengir mendengarnya.

"Darimana kau menemukan pororo ini?", tanya Sookyung.

"Itu rahasia. Sekarang peluklah pororo itu. Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya?"

Sookyung bingung mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya. Ia memang menyukai pororo, tapi tidak sampai jatuh cinta. Ia masih normal. Masih menyukai manusia.

Tapi ia menurut saja pada perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk penguin biru berkacamata itu. Pororo raksasa itu maju untuk memeluk Sookyung.

Akhirnya keduanya berpelukan dan membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh geli. _Namja_ mungil itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Sookyung, tanpa disadari oleh keduanya.

"Kau merindukanku?"

Suara berat tiba-tiba keluar dari boneka pororo yang dipeluk Sookyung.

_'Suara yang familiar', _batin Sookyung.

Ia lalu melepas pelukan itu.

_"Nuguseyo?",_ tanyanya.

"Kau tak mengenaliku?"

kembali Sookyung berusaha mengingat warna suara dari pororo itu. Ia tampak berpikir.

"Kau! KKAMJONG!", pekiknya histeris begitu menyadari siapa pemilik suara berat nan _sexy _itu.

Pororo itu melepaskan 'kepalanya' dan membuat sesosok wajah tampan terlihat menyembul dari dalamnya. Wajah itu tersenyum hangat pada Sookyung.

"Kim Jongin!"

Sookyung menghambur dalam pelukan Jongin.

_"Neomu bogoshipo,_ Do Sookyung"

Sookyung terkejut. Ia melepas pelukannya.

"Kau tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya?", tanya Sookyung.

_"Ne,_ Kyungsoo sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Aku sepertinya akan bersaudara dengannya setelah aku menikah denganmu. Benar kan?"

_BLUSH_

Perkataan Jongin sukses menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi Sookyung.

"Kau percaya diri sekali! Memang siapa yang mau menikah dengan _namja_ hitam sepertimu?", ejek Sookyung.

"Kalau kau tak mau menikah denganku, untuk apa kau menggumamkan namaku ketika kau baru saja sadar?", tanya Jongin lengkap dengan seringaian andalannya.

"Pasti Kyungsoo lagi yang cerita?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Lepaskan kostum pororo mu. Aku ingin memeluk tubuhmu. Bukan tubuh pororo", pinta Sookyung.

"Bukannya kau sangat menyukai pororo?", tanya Jongin.

_"Ne,_ aku sangat menyukai pororo. Tapi aku lebih menyukaimu. _Anni,_ aku lebih mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu", kata Sookyung. Jongin kemudian melepas kostum pororo yang membuatnya sangat gerah. Ia lalu mendekap tubuh Sookyung dengan sayang.

_"Nado..jeongmal saranghae,_ Do Sookyung", bisiknya.

Sookyung tersenyum. Tapi tak lama. Sedetik kemudian hidungnya kembang kempis menyadari bau yang tidak enak mengganggu indera penciumannya.

"Ya Kim Jongin! Lepaskan aku sekarang! Kau bau keringat! Ganti bajumu dulu!", bentak Sookyung. Tapi Jongin justru makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

_"Shireo!_ Bukankah tadi kau yang menginginkan pelukanku?", Jongin tertawa nista setelah mengatakan kalimat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sekarang berada di taman rumah sakit. Menatap langit biru yang indah hari ini.

_'Pertemuanku dengannya, berkat sebuah gantungan ponsel pororo. Konyol sekali. Aku menyayanginya sebagai sahabatku. Sangat sayang. Sampai rasa sayang itu berubah menjadi cinta. Tapi aku tahu cintaku tak akan bisa membuatnya bahagia. Ada cinta lain yang pasti membuatnya bahagia. Tapi aku sangat bahagia memiliki adik sepertinya. Adik yang baik, menyenangkan, dan manis. Berkat ia pula aku bisa bertemu dengan eomma ku. Halmeoni juga sudah memaafkan eomma. Bukankah sekarang hidupku sempurna? Ya, sangat sempurna. Kehangatan keluarga yang akan kurasakan', _batin Kyungsoo.

_Puk_

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya.

"Aku mengaku kalah, Kim Jongin", kata Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak kalah. Kau berhasil memilikinya", hibur Jongin.

"Ya, aku memilikinya sebagai adikku", balas Kyungsoo.

"Tapi hatinya bukan milikku. Hatinya adalah milikmu. Kumohon, jaga selalu hatinya. Hati yang tak pernah menjadi milikku, tapi memilihmu menjadi pemiliknya. _Not mine, but yours"_

Jongin tersenyum lembut kemudian mengangguk mantap menanggapi permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menjaga apa yang menjadi milikku", jawab Jongin.

Keduanya tesenyum hangat.

.

.

.

_Bagi Do Kyungsoo,_

_Ini bukan sebuah kisah manis yang berakhir dengan didapatkannya cinta dari seorang gadis_

_Bukan sebuah kisah manis yang membuatnya memiliki seorang kekasih_

_Tapi kisah ini adalah kisah manis yang berakhir dengan didapatkannya cinta dari semua orang_

_Kisah ini adalah sebuah kisah manis yang membuatnya memiliki sebuah keluarga yang hangat_

_Lewat kisah ini, ia belajar untuk merelakan hal yang memang bukan miliknya_

_Ia yakin, suatu saat nanti akan ada kisah manis yang berakhir dengan ia yang berhasil memiliki hati seorang gadis_

**END**

* * *

**Akhirnya sudah selesai..**

**Makasih buat yang mau baca cerita ini :)**

**Sampai jumpa di cerita-cerita selanjutnya^^**


End file.
